A Feudal Fairytale
by frosty600
Summary: The Slayer. The One Girl in the world with the strength to protect man against the demons that roam unchecked across the earth. Those were dark time however, and she was forgotten along with the demons she hunted. So when a girl with the potential to be The Slayer is accidentally dragged back in time with her younger sister. Nothing will ever be the same again for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

 **A/N:** Hey all. First Inuyasha fic in a very long time, but I got bit by the bunny when I was doing a bit of a re-watch of the series. So I thought I'd put up a first chapter and see what you guys think.

As the title of the fic implies it is a rewrite, so there will be a lot of new scenes, but also a lot of rehashing of original scenes from the series with slight changes and tweaks.

Anyway I hope that you'll give this first chapter a go and tell me what you think. My OC is not going to become a Mary-Sue, just to put any concerns to rest there lol.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **A Girl Who Overcame Time A Girl Who Was Dragged Along & The Boy Who Was Just Overcome**

"Hold on Kyoko," an elderly man pleaded as he struggled to keep hold of the wiggling two year old bundle as he moved them down a hospital corridor.

"Gampa," she responded in childish excitement, her blue black locks wiping about her head, "Ma!"

The elderly man chuckled good naturedly, "Yes Kyoko, we're going to see your ma,"

A moment later he came to a stop in front of a closed door. The moment it opened Kyoko let out an excited squeal, "Pa!"

The man the toddler addressed turned towards the door, a smile curling up his lips as his gaze landed on his daughter. He knelt down as she was set down and she ran towards him as fast her small legs would carry her.

He scooped her up into her arms in an easy movement that had become practiced, "Are you ready to meet your little sister Kyoko?" he asked.

The little girl nodded vigorously.

The man chuckled and walked towards the bed were his wife was cradling her new born.

She looked up and smiled warmly at her daughter, "Kyoko - this is your little sister Kagome,"

Kyoko was silent for an extended moment as she looked down at the baby.

Kagome opened her eyes and gave a soft baby gurgle at the older girl.

Kyoko smiled toothily in response to the sound, "Ome," she attempted.

"Kagome," her mother corrected.

"Ome," Kyoko tried again making her dad chuckle again as she angled herself to stare up at her dad curiously.

"Well, it'll do for now," the still tired mother murmured with affectionate amusement, glad beyond words at the love she could see in Kyoko's eyes when she'd looked at Kagome, after all the books she'd read, trying to be prepared for raising two kids. She'd been worried Kyoko would resent her little sister.

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko responded quickly to her sparring partner, the practice sais she was wielding with a practiced ease blocking and parrying, before she moved in to launch her own counter attack at the opening in his defence. Her opponent blocked her first lunged but failed to deflect her second allowing her to score a hit to his side, before she darted back in a graceful movement that allowed her to spare a moment to centre herself and prepare for the second attack from her opponent.

The motions of their bodies were fluid as they moved to the rhythm of their spar. The watchful eyes of their sensei quietly assessing their every move, approval in his dark eyes as he watched his two students along with the rest of the class that were waiting their turn to prove their skills and showcase what they'd learned from their sensei.

Kyoko ducked under the swing of her opponents sais and used her leg to kick his out from under her, before swiftly gaining her feet and using the moment to pin the boy who shared her age. Her blue-grey gaze asking the question that didn't need to be spoken out loud.

The boy looked to their sensei and gave a small nod, "I yield," he murmured and immediately Kyoko's weight lifted off him and her slender hand was extended to him.

He took it and allowed her to help him back up to his feet, "Good match Kyoko," he murmured.

Kyoko smiled, her bangs sticking uncomfortably to her sweaty forehead, "It was. You've really improved Toji," she praised making the boy flush a little in embarrassment as they stepped of the padded matts.

"Higurashi," the stern, deep voice of her sensei called drawing her gaze.

Kyoko gave the smallest of shrugs to Toji, before she made her way over to the man who'd been teaching her from the moment she had joined his dojo.

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko hummed to herself, the sound enhanced by the locker room she was gathering her stuff from. She hoisted her book bag over her left shoulder, whilst she reached up with her right, her fingers curling around the hair-tie that had kept her long blue-black locks out of her way during her training.

She stepped out of the locker room, a friendly smile touching her lips as she found Toji waiting for her. His own belongings in hand.

"So, what did sensei want?" he asked casually as they began making their way out of the dojo.

Kyoko shrugged and puffed out a slightly irritated breath, "Just wanted to try and get me to go for a brown belt again, what with the examinations coming up and all,"

Toji scratched his chin thoughtful, "You'd definitely earn your brown if you did it," he spoke confidently.

"Sensei believes the same," Kyoko admitted, "I think I'm starting to crack his calm, platonic sensei cool with frustration over it,"

"Ah, that would be why I saw his eye twitching after he'd finished speaking to you,"

Kyoko felt a sweat drop at the back of her head, "Really? It really must be getting to him. Poor sensei," she murmured.

"Why don't you just take it? It'd get sensei off your back about it,"

Kyoko's lower lip jutted out in a pout, "Not you to Toji?" she sighed and brushed back her bangs as a sudden gust of wind blew them into her face, "I'll think about it," she relented, "Not fair you and sensei tag teaming me like this," she muttered.

"Sensei's just proud of you, and I'd rather like the chance of getting an opponent that won't thrash me so thoroughly," he teased.

Kyoko's eyes twitched once, before she playfully slapped at his shoulder. Toji grasped his arm dramatically, "Ah, such a violent friend I have," he cried. When Kyoko ignored his outburst he cleared his throat, his expression calming, "So, I don't see Kagome anywhere. She normally waits for you doesn't she?" he asked, wondering at the younger Higurashi's absence.

"Normally she does," Kyoko agreed, "But she wanted to get home early today," she responded with a fond smile at the thought of her younger sister…

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome sat on her knees in a small shed located on her family shrine as she regarded the small pink crystal on the end of the keychain her grandpa had handed to her. She supressed a small sigh as she stared at the bauble, "A Shikon no-what?"

"Shikon no Tama, my girl. The jewel of four souls," Grandpa Higurashi repeated.

Kagome's expression turned doubtful, "You don't actually think that tourists are going to buy these keychains, do you?"

"It's not just a keychain," Grandpa Higurashi denied indignantly as he gestured to the identical keychain he had clasped between his own fingers, "The crystal at the end is the replica of an ancient jewel which…" he trailed off as the sound of the trinket jingling drew his attention.

His eyes narrowed and he made an annoyed sound in his throat as he regarded his granddaughter, hoping to recapture her wandering attention.

Oblivious to her Grandpa's irritation, Kagome teased the fat family cat Buyo with the bauble, the animal having been drawn over by the pink shiny ball that had been shifting slightly in the air in response to Kagome's subtle movements.

 _Well at least they're good for something._

Grandpa glared at his granddaughter for ignoring him so completely, before he closed his eyes and coughed determinedly, "As I was saying. That crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which,"

"Hey Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed cutting the old man off again as she clutched the keychain into her palm as she clasped her hands together in barely contained excitement, "You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?"

Grandpa paused for a brief moment, a bit put out at being interrupted again, before he chuckled good naturedly, an indulgent smile curling up his lips in response to her obvious excitement, "I had planned to wait until the day, but,"

Kagome straightened and leaned forward in anticipation, "So you did get me something," she said as he moved to grab her present from where he'd stashed it, "Hand it over,"

Kagome's expression fell as a strange dried out dark green hand was placed in her outstretched ones.

"This my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a Water Imp which," Grandpa launched into his explanation completely oblivious to Kagome's disappointment.

"Here Buyo - eat," Kagome said flatly as she offered her 'present' to the cat.

The cat sniffed it curiously before taking the offered treat into its mouth and strutting away lazily. His ears twitching as the elderly man cried out indignantly.

"Uh-Whaa-! That's an antique," Grandpa cried in dismay and attempted to lunge after the retreating cat, only to slip and land on his face.

Kagome sighed and got to her feet, leaving the keychain behind as she made her way out of the small storage shed and back out into the afternoon sun, the low hanging sun making her squint against the brightness.

"Hey Ome - what's put that slump in your shoulders?" a female voice asked her.

Kagome angled herself so that she could look back at her older sibling, "Hey Kyo - when did you get home?" she asked.

"Just now," Kyoko gestured to the backpack that was still slung across her shoulder. She closed the distance between them, her bright blue-grey eyes concerned as she regarded her obviously disappointed younger sister, "So, what's up?" she enquired as they headed towards the house that resided towards the back of the Shrine grounds.

Kagome shook her head and huffed, "Just Grandpa, with all his replica this and authentic that," she grumbled.

"He's just proud of the holy ancestry," Kyoko placated in a sympathetic murmur.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and shot her sister a look that was still brimming with disappointed annoyance, "Perhaps he's a little too proud. You know what he got me for my birthday? An 'authentic' mummified hand of a Water Imp!"

Kyoko sweat dropped. _That definitely sounds like Grandpa._ "Well, at least you know the presents are only going to go up - I mean, what could be worse than an old mummified hand?"

Kagome smiled, her expression brightening considerably, "Yeah, that's true," she agreed with renewed hope, the disappointed slump to her shoulders disappearing.

 ***O*O*O***

"Why these pickles are full of history," Grandpa stated as he held a sliced pickle before him with his chopsticks as the family sat around the dinner table.

Kagome shot him an annoyed look, "Not half as full as you are," she replied flatly.

Mama Higurashi turned her gaze to her eldest daughter, "How was your day dear?"

Kyoko swallowed her mouthful, "It was fine. I got a B on my test and sensei gave me a new exercise to work through today," she abbreviated dutifully, before she turned her gaze back down to her meal. The tension around the table flowing over and around her as she focused on her meal.

"That's great dear," Mama Higurashi praised before she let out a quiet sigh as her attempt at conversation failed to lighten the air around the table as her youngest daughter and her father glared at each other from across the table.

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko let out a breathy sigh as she luxuriated in the hot bath. The lapping water easing away the aches in her tired muscles. Her waist length inky blue black hair floated around her as she relaxed against the tub, her eyes closed against the bright artificial light of the bathroom.

She inhaled a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Her sensei had really worked her hard today… and his growing frustration with her denial to go for her brown belt was beginning to show. Ever since she had gotten good enough to start incorporating her favoured duel weapons into her martial arts training, he'd been pushing for her to take it - confident that she was ready.

It wasn't that she doubted his belief in her capabilities. However, she'd only started going to the dojo as a way to get her grandpa off her back about becoming a priestess of the Shrine… at least in part…

She'd never expected to enjoy it… or do so well… but she found that she rather did enjoy it. She always looked forward to going to the dojo after school. The workout was calming and she enjoyed the feel of her muscles working. Plus it felt good to know that she could defend herself and her family if the need ever arose… especially after her father had died…

Kyoko opened her eyes and shifted into a sitting position as she began to give herself a proper scrubbing.

 _Maybe I will give in soon - as a birthday present to sensei. He deserves it after putting up with me for so many years._

Kyoko dropped the cloth into the water before she submerged herself back under the water completely for a moment, wetting her hair again before she sat up again, one of her hands reaching for the bottle of shampoo that was resting on the ledge of the bathtub.

A while later, after Kyoko had rinsed the conditioner from her hair and the water was cooling, there was a knock on the door.

"Kyo?" Kagome's voice came through the locked door, "It's my turn for the bathroom!"

Kyoko mimed the words as Kagome spoke them.

"Sure, I'm just about to get out anyway," she responded as she rose from the tub, water streaming down her body. She stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel.

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko sat on her bed, a hairdryer in hand as she hummed to herself, whilst dutifully drying her hair before bed.

She heard a knock on the door over the noise of the dryer and with a flick of her finger switched it off and furrowed her brow as her younger brother Sota popped his head in before she'd given the 'ok'.

"Sota, what have I told you about,"

"But I knocked!" Sota insisted before she could finish her reprimand.

Kyoko raised a brow, "And what if I'd been naked? Hmm?"

Sota visibly swallowed, "I-I - you had your hair dryer going - why would you be naked whilst drying your hair?"

Kyoko felt her eye twitch, "That's not the point!" she took a breath, "What do you want?"

"Uh," Sota looked down at the notebook he had clutched between his hands, before he raised his gaze back up to his sister, "Kagome is still in the bath - so, I was hoping you'd be able to help me with this last maths question," he said hopefully.

Kyoko felt a small pang of hurt at being the second choice, but she brushed it aside. She'd never been able to relate to her younger brother, not like Kagome who'd been able to bond with both of her siblings.

Kyoko smiled and set aside her hairdryer before she jumped off her bed, "Sure Sota," she agreed and was rewarded with a grateful smile from her younger brother.

"Thanks sis,"

"So what's the problem?" she asked after she'd gotten Sota settled at her desk.

"It's this question here. No matter how hard I try I can't solve it,"

"Hmm," Kyoko hummed thoughtfully as she examined the equation that was giving him trouble…

 ***O*O*O***

Hours later when the clock had only just struck midnight and the Higurashi house was quiet.

A lone figure moved silently down the hall. The figure stretched out an arm and quietly pushed open a door and stepped inside the room.

The figure moved towards the bed and the pretty girl that was snuggled under the covers.

The figures foot caught on the end bedpost and a feminine voice unleashed a soft curse.

The girl on the bed immediately opened her eyes and sat up, "Kyoko - it's about time. I thought midnight would never get here,"

Kyoko sat on the edge of the bed with a smile as she ignored her throbbing big toe, "A little impatient huh," she teased as Kagome slipped from her bed and walked over to her desk and flicked on her desk lamp.

"Maybe, kinda, a lot," Kagome responded with a beaming smile that revealed how excited she was. She swiftly moved back to the bed and bounded back onto it, "Ok, give me,"

Kyoko chuckled and handed over the box that was covered in green gift wrap and tied with a red bow.

Kagome eagerly untied the bow and lifted the lid. Her expression froze for a moment, before her lips curled up in a wide grin and a happy squeal escaped her.

"Careful you'll wake Momma and Gramps," Kyoko murmured softly.

Kagome didn't respond to her sisters warning, to taken with pulling out the small yellow short-sleeve cardigan, "How'd you know?"

Kyoko shrugged a little, "I saw you eyeing it the day you spent all your pocket money for the month,"

Kagome leaned forward and hugged her sister, "Thank you,"

Kyoko returned the hug with a smile, "I'm glad you like it,"

Kagome pulled back.

"And before you ask - yes. I remembered the pokey. Chocolate or strawberry?" she asked as she materialized the two boxes from where she'd stashed them in her robe.

"Ooh, chocolate," Kagome chose without hesitation.

Kyoko handed the box of chocolate flavoured pokey, not at all surprised by her choice. She settled beside her little sister, leaning against the wall her bed was pushed up against as she opened her box of pokey as she easily settled into the birthday tradition she'd had with Kagome as far back as she could remember.

Time passed as the siblings talked and giggled together in hushed voices. Hours later Kyoko left for her own room to get a couple of hours sleep before she had to start her day.

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko shifted her grip on the worn leather that was secured around the metal handles of the small delicate looking weapons she was wielding as she moved through the kata her sensei had given her.

Something felt a little off about it though… as though she was missing a vital part of the exercise.

It was something that she would have to talk about with her sensei the next time she saw him.

For now however… she adjusted her stance and shifted her grip on her sais and started the kata over, once again feeling that something was off with her movements, but couldn't place her finger on what it was.

The hour long timer that she had set trilled, breaking the silence of the backyard. Kyoko dropped her stance and strolled over to the device.

She shut it off with a tap of her hand, before she picked up the protective leather pouch she kept the weapons in. Kyoko placed them inside and flipped the flap of the pouch over the handles, before tying the string about it to secure it in place.

Her short green uniform skirt swished softly with her movements and the slight breeze as she made her way out of the backyard as she moved to put the weapons back were they belonged before heading off to school.

Kyoko's steps faltered, her destination temporarily forgotten as she caught sight of her younger siblings by the Hidden Well, a place they'd always been told to keep clear of as the structure of the well house was old and unstable… plus the well itself was… well… according to Gramps… was mystical and dangerous… but that was just Gramps.

Kyoko moved towards them, a sudden strong gust of wind threatening to tug some of her long strands of hair free from the hair ribbon she'd used to tie the bulk of it back into a high ponytail, leaving only her bangs free.

"Hey, what's up…? Sota, why does it look like you've seen a ghost?" Kyoko asked as she joined her siblings.

Sota shifted uncomfortably, his fingers trembling slightly around the cat bowl he was holding as he shot an anxious glance towards the well house door that was open a jar, "It's Buyo," he muttered.

Kyoko raised a brow, "What about him?"

"Sota thinks he ran down to the well and he's to chicken to go down by himself," Kagome responded for their brother, her arms crossed under her chest.

"Yeah, well it's creepy down there," Sota defended himself.

 _Damn Gramps and his wacky stories._ Kyoko thought with a sigh. Her blue-grey gaze met Kagome's brown ones and a short moment of silent communication passed between them, before the sisters focused their attention on their younger brother.

"Come on then. We'll find Buyo and then walk together to school, Kagome said as she turned towards the door of the Well house.

"Really?" Sota asked hopefully.

"Yes really. Would we lie to you?" Kyoko asked as she moved after Kagome.

Sota scowled at his eldest siblings back, "Yes," he muttered as he reluctantly followed his sisters into the Well house.

The tree siblings came to a stop at the end of the staircase landing that overlooked the square Well that was situated in the middle of the dirt floor of the small hut like house.

The Well was covered over with planks and an old worn charm slapped across it.

"Buyo!" Sota called a little tentatively, "I don't know where else he could be," he muttered to his sisters. His knees threatening to knock together as he looked down into the murky darkness.

"So go down," Kagome urged as she squatted down beside Sota.

Sota gave her a slightly panicked look, "Why do I got to be the one?" he asked a little petulantly.

"Because you're the one who's looking for him," Kagome replied without pity.

Kyoko stood on the other side of Kagome by the wooden railing that lined the descending stairwell. Her eyes scanned the darkness of the Well house, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wayward family pet.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as a faint scrapping noise reached her ears, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from without having to crawl about after the stubborn animal.

Sota however let out a scared cry at the unexpected sound and clutched at Kagome's shoulders as he leapt behind her in fear, "Something's down there!"

Kagome felt her eye twitch in irritation, "Ah, yeah. The cat," Kagome straightened up with a sigh, wanting to get this over with, she began descending the stairs.

Kyoko was a step behind her little sister, hoping to make catching the cat easier and quicker. Fat though he was, Buyo could be damned fast when he didn't want to be caught.

She stepped off the stairs a moment after Kagome did. Her eyes once again scanning for the cat… her visual search for the family pet was disrupted as the faint scratching sound came again… louder this time.

She stiffened as her gaze landed on the well her sister was standing closest to. A sister whose own eyes were focused on the well…

Had the sound come from inside…?

Kyoko's eyes narrowed on the well as she waited with baited breath for the next scratching sound to confirm or deny her suspicion.

A bump disturbed the silence, and had Kyoko's heart speeding up in surprise, but it was the sound of her sister's scream that had her hand undoing the tie on the leather pouch and going for the hilts of her sais, whilst Sota let out a shrill scream and fell back in fear at the sound.

"Buyo!" Sota breathed out in relief as he took note of the cat brushing up against his sisters legs, before he pinned her with an annoyed expression, "You make fun of me for being scared, then you're all bwaaa!" he grumbled as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

Kyoko let out a relieved breath and released her grip on the hilts of her weapons. _I guess I'm just being a little paranoid._

Kagome straightened up Buyo in her arms as she returned her brothers accusing glare, "Look who's talking, Mr Why Do I Have To Go," she retorted.

"We should get out of here - school and all," Kyoko murmured as she caste another glance around the dark well house - an uneasy feeling settling in her that she couldn't quiet describe.

Kagome nodded her agreement and the two moved to go back up the stairs. Before either of them could move towards the stairs a rumble sounded from behind them and a sudden bright light burst from the sealed over well.

Kyoko felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she froze beside Kagome. The sound of the wooden planks covering the Well splintering and breaking away had her heart racing and Sota's voice reached her ears as if from a far greater distance than at the top of the stairs as her blood rushed loudly through her ears.

"Sis behind you!" he warned terrified.

Behind them the vortex of energy that had burst free of the seal, shifted and morphed into large white hands. Hands that paused barely for a moment before they lunged for Kagome, grasping her by her slender shoulders before starting to drag her backwards towards the Well.

"What's going on!" Sota cried terrified as he clutched at the railing at the top of the stairwell.

Startled Buyo leapt free of Kagome's arms with a loud meow.

"Kyo…" Kagome cried out as she felt her feet starting to lift from the ground.

Kyoko reached for Kagome, her hand stretched out frantically before her fingers curled around her sister's slender wrist.

"I've gotcha…" Kyoko said as she attempted to dig her feet into the dirt floor of the house. Sweat began to bead on her brow as she attempted to keep her sister from being dragged away.

"Don't let go Kyoko," Kagome pleaded as she felt herself being pulled further away.

"I won't!" Kyoko swore from between gritted teeth.

Kyoko's feet left distinct marks through the dirt as despite her efforts Kagome was pulled higher in the air and towards the Well.

"Damn it! I won't!" Kyoko grumbled as her heels lifted off the ground as the hands that had Kagome didn't let up.

"Kagome! Kyoko!" Sota shouted horrified as he watched both of his sisters disappear through the well. His shaking knees gave out from underneath him and he slipped back down to the floor, "Wh-What just happened?" he asked the now silent Well House, "Kagome? Kyoko?" he asked a little too scared to go down to check just in case those hands were still there waiting to ensnare it's next victim…

 ***O*O*O***

"Huh?" Kagome exclaimed in confusion her hand tightening around Kyoko's forearm as she stared at the strange space they were in.

"What the…" Kyoko murmured at the same time, not entirely sure what had happened, or what was happening at this very moment…

Kyoko's gaze was drawn from the strange blueish space to Kagome as her sister let out another startled cry and she was yanked a short distance across the vast space they'd been pulled into.

Her eyes widened as she took in the thing that had a hold of her sister, with all six of her hands…

 _No way…_

Kyoko swallowed as she raked her stunned and fearful gaze over the creature… a creature that appeared to be human at first glance even with the six arms… but had a long lower body that if she wasn't mistaken was a centipede… a large one that couldn't just be squished with a shoe.

"Oh, to be alive once more!" the creature crooned, "At last my strength returns," the creature focused her gaze on the human in her grasp, "You have it don't you," she declared, her eyes alight with lust for power, before she flicked her long tongue out and licked it up her cheek, much to Kagome's disgust.

Kyoko pulled herself from her shock and glared at the strange creature, "Get your hands off her!" she growled as she mustered her courage in her desire to protect her sister from the centipede creature.

She used her grip on Kagome's arm to manoeuvre herself awkwardly through the space they were in to aim a kick at the creatures face.

The centipede creature lifted one of her many arms and easily caught the leg of the audacious tag along, "Stay out of this," she hissed before shoving the leg away.

The power of the shove would have sent Kyoko tumbling away if it weren't for the grip she had on Kagome's arm.

The centipede woman turned her attention back to Kagome, "Give it to me!" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome declared angrily as she struggled in the creatures hold until she got her left hand free enough to shove it in the creatures face. To her and Kyoko's surprise a bright purple light emitted from her hand.

It was only for a brief moment but it was enough to get the huge centipede woman to release her.

The centipede woman let out a snarl and shook herself, before she went to move back after the girl, "Wretched girl! I must have the Jewel," she demanded.

"Leave her alone you ugly insect!" Kyoko snarled as she did her best to manoeuvre herself between the two in the space that seemed to have no solid substances making it strange to attempt to move through.

Her efforts where wasted however, as in the next moment the weird centipede woman seemed to disappear as swiftly and as suddenly as she had arrived.

A pink light illuminated the void, drawing their gazes towards the source, Kyoko inhaled in surprise at seeing that the light was coming from inside Kagome's side.

"The Scared Jewel?" Kagome murmured with confusion as she lifted her gaze to meet Kyoko's.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ The older sibling thought with equal confusion.

There descent stopped and the two hovered in the air for a brief moment before the strange blueish void disappeared before they were lowered onto a dirt floor.

Kyoko blinked as she took in what appeared to be the inside of the well… except, something seemed wrong… would it be so bright if they were inside the Well House…

"I guess we must have fallen into the well…" Kagome hypothesized as she too took in the interior of the well, "Maybe our heads knocked together or against the wall of the well or," Kagome paled as she caught sight of the pale severed arm of the centipede laying on the ground close by her.

A disgusted, creeped out sound escaped her lips as she angled herself away from the severed limb that was a little too close to her for her comfort.

"Or maybe not!" she muttered as she hugged herself. She looked up as Kyoko moved towards her.

"You ok?" Kyoko asked, "That freak didn't hurt you, did she?" she asked with concern as she glanced over at the sharply tip fingered arm that was lying lifelessly on the door.

"No - not really," Kagome muttered as she shuddered, "She creeped me out though," she rubbed at her cheek with her sleeve, "And why was she talking about the Scared Jewel?"

Kyoko shook her head, "I don't know," she admitted as she reached out and took her sisters hand, "But she's gone now,"

Kagome took a breath and squeezed her sister's hand in gratitude, "Yeah. She's gone and all her freakishness. Help me up?" she asked.

Kyoko nodded and got up to her feet, pulling Kagome up with her.

Kagome brushed some dirt off her school uniform, "Now we just have to get out of here," she murmured before looking up at the open top of the well, "Hey Sota! Get Grampa!" she shouted up to her younger brother.

The sisters waited in silence for a response, only to be met with nothing but silence. Kagome scowled in irritation, "He probably took off," she muttered.

Kyoko blew out a breath that ruffled her bangs, "Well, he was pretty freaked," she placated.

"So were we!" Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kyoko sighed, giving up on placating her sister for the moment as she focused her attention instead on finding a way up and out of the well.

Her blue eyes focused on vines that was growing up one side of the well. _Vines? Inside a closed over well? This day just keeps on getting stranger…_

Kyoko moved over to the vines, her eyes narrowed on them as she reached out and grasped one of the green vines and tested its strength with a few tugs, before she nodded satisfied that it could handle a decent amount of weight. She stepped back and motioned to Kagome to come over, "Here, you go first,"

Kagome gave it a dubious look, but nodded her agreement, sure that her older sister would catch her… besides, she didn't see another option, "I swear I'm gonna …" Kagome trailed off as she started to climb up the vines with a determined expression.

Kagome only paused in her climb once as a white butterfly fluttered lazily past her, surprising her at its appearance.

Kyoko watched from the ground as Kagome ascended the vines not wanting to chance the plant being able to bear both of their weight at the same time.

"Uh sis…" Kagome called hesitantly as she hesitated at the top of the well as she stared at her surroundings wide eyed, "You might want to get up here… now,"

Kyoko raised a delicate brow in question before she shrugged it off, "Alright, I'll be right up," she replied before she took the pouch with her sais between her teeth to free both her hands for climbing, before she took hold of the vines and began pulling her way up the well wall.

"Please tell me that I'm hallucinating right now," Kagome pleaded with her older sister when she crested the top of the well.

Kyoko paused in her own surprise at the edge of the well as she took in her surroundings, before she clambered her way over the edge and onto the soft grass on the other side of the well. She took the pouch from her mouth as she continued to survey their surroundings, "If you're hallucinating… I'm having the same one,"

"I was scared you'd say that," Kagome muttered resignedly, "Do you think we're still…"

"Well, uh… those are Japanese trees…" Kyoko offered.

"Well, that's something," Kagome muttered as she straightened up from her position leaning against the lip of the well, "Maybe we're not too far away from home,"

"That would be nice," Kyoko sighed as she too moved away from the well.

 ***O*O*O***

"Grampa! Mom?" Kagome called as she moved through the forested area with her sister only a step behind as they moved further and further away from the well, "Are you there?"

The quiet, peaceful natural sound of the forest was foreign to them, but nice as small animals moved about them in the tree tops and shrubbery.

Kagome frowned and nibbled her lower lip, "Sota… Buyo… It's like the family shrine is not even…" she muttered disheartened at the lack of evidence of their family.

Kyoko placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "We'll figure it out," she attempted to comfort her, whilst squishing her own anxiety over what was happening. Her hand clenched around the leather pouch as she stepped after Kagome as they walked past a low hanging branch, needing to hold it out of their way as they did so.

Kagome paused a moment later as her eyes landed on a familiar and all to welcome sight. She looked back at her sister with a beaming smile and pointed, "Look, it's the tree! That means we're practically home!" she reached down and took Kyoko's hand before she took off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Kyoko easily kept up with the pace, her own excitement building at the prospect of having all this wackiness put behind them once they reached the familiar grounds of the Shrine… everything would be back to normal then… she was sure of it!

Kagome paused in surprise as she brushed by an overgrown bush that brought the base of the tree into sight. Her brown eyes landing on a boy dressed in a red robe, his eyes closed as if in a peaceful slumber if it weren't for the arrow that was jutting out of his chest.

The vines that had grown up and around his legs made it seem like he had been there for some time… and yet he looked as if he hadn't even been there a full day.

"I-Is that a boy?" Kagome asked a little awed by the sight of him.

"It looks like it," Kyoko murmured as she to regarded the boy with no little surprise, "Uh Kagome," she called after her sister as she moved towards the tree, "I don't really think… and you're not listening are you…" Kyoko sighed and hung her head briefly, before she followed her sister over to the tree and the boy that was pinned to the trunk.

Kagome climbed up one of the large roots that were jutting out of the ground and stepped up towards the boy, ignoring the frown she could feel her sister levelling on her back, "Hey there, whatcha doing?" she asked. She was distracted from the question and the fact that he gave no reply as she noticed the two triangular dog ears that were sticking out in soft tuffs on the top of his head of long thick white hair, "Oh wow…" she cooed, "Dog ears. I wanna touch them…" she voiced her desire before, she reached up and took hold of one ear in each hand and rubbed them, marvelling at the softness of them.

Kyoko groaned and put a hand over her face in embarrassment at the overly familiar way Kagome was fondling the boy, even if it was just her watching… it was inappropriate and… and a part of her really wanted to do it to now to…

After her curiosity had been satisfied Kagome released the boys ears and lowered her arms and slouched over with a sigh, "Now that that's out of my system," she said a little morosely as she turned her brain back to the problem of finding the Shrine that seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth…

Kyoko stiffened as she became aware of the fact that they were no longer alone in the small clearing by the Scared Tree as the sound of bow strings being pulled taunt reached her ears, before an angry male voice sounded.

"Get away from there!" the man demanded as Kyoko whirled around to face them, only to freeze again as the men fired their arrows at them, a fair few lodging in the tree around her sister who let out a frightened cry. Another couple landed by her feet, one close enough to nick the tip of her shoe.

A group of the men rushed forward, leaving two standing their ground fresh arrows knocked and ready to fire once again as their comrades surrounded them. Their hands not at all gentle as they manhandled their charges, ignoring the sounds of their protests.

Kyoko let out an indignant sound as her sais where taken from her by one of the men and she glared at the group hotly, swearing to hurt them all if they did anything to hurt her sister who'd been pulled none to gently from the root she'd been standing on.

When she was given a push to get her walking Kyoko clenched her hands together into fists, reminding herself that she couldn't risk trying anything, not with her sister in harms way.

 _What in the hell is going on? It was just a boy… and all Kagome did was rub at his ears a little…_

 ***O*O*O***

"You didn't have to tie us up ya know!" Kagome yelled indignantly as she sat awkwardly beside her sister on an uncomfortable straw mat in the middle of what had to be middle of what could only be called a village square, their wrist and ankles bound together as they waited for whatever it was the grubby looking people had planned for them.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Kyoko asked in a low voice.

Kagome nodded in response to her sisters question, "What about you?" she returned the question as Kyoko let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she caste her gaze out over the people that were standing about them… each and every one of them looking… nervous… and very much part of an era that had long past…

Kyoko closed her eyes for a moment as she took a breath that was supposed to be calming but only managed to bring home just how different this place smelled compared to home.

 _Ok day… any time you want to end this practically joke is ok with me…_

"Young girls in strange clothing," one of the whispering villagers murmured.

"From a foreign land?" Another suggested.

"You think it's a war?" One asked fearfully.

"Of course it is and in the middle of rise planting season to!"

"Could be Kutsuni in disguise?" a woman suggested.

Another woman shook her head, "No those changing foxes are a lot tricker than that,"

 _Topknot… topknot… topknot, topknot, topknot. What is this Japan medieval times?_ Kagome thought in annoyance as she to surveyed the gathered crowd, unable to keep from wondering if perhaps they stumbled on a cosplay convention that took their art just a little too seriously.

"Make way for the High Priestess Kaede!" One of the villagers announced as an elderly woman dressed in the signature robes of a priestess, a bundle tucked under one arm, a bow slung over the other and an eyepatch strapped over one eye as she approached the two girls who were watching her advance with varying degrees of wariness as they wondered what was about to happen now.

Kaede observed the two strangers with a severe expression as she paused for a brief moment to hand over her arrows to free up a hand, before she continued to approach the two.

She dug a hand into the bundle and pulled out a hefty handful of some kind of powder, before she threw it at the two women, making them shy back and splutter a little as the powder pelted at their faces, "Demons be gone!" she chanted.

"Hey!" Kagome growled out in irritation, "My sister and I aren't demons ok!" she said vehemently.

Kaede blinked in surprise, "Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?" she asked of the two of them.

Before either of them could answer, another villager spoke up, "They could be a spy for another village,"

Kaede sent a withering look in the direction of the villager, "In that case they would be fools. Who'd invade such a poor village as ours?" she asked rhetorically, before she strolled closer to the two women.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she looked at the two observing them, before she reached out a hand and grasped Kagome's chin, "Let me have a look at you," she muttered as she did so, not sure if her old eyes were playing tricks on her.

She frowned as she turned the girl's head this way and that, to properly look at the young woman's face, "You clever, girl, or be a halfwit?" she murmured finally making the girl bristle.

"Hey!" Kyoko spoke up in defence of her sister only to be cut short as the old woman began speaking again.

"It's there… though I know not why," Kaede murmured with no small amount of confusion, making both girls forget their irritation and blink owlishly in surprise and ever growing confusion.

 ***O*O*O***

Kaede stirred the thick stew with a wooden spoon as she eyed the two young women that were kneeling across from her in her small, but comfortable hut.

The two were quiet as they waited for the food.

Her single eye focused on the louder of the two. She still couldn't understand why, the strangely dressed girl resembled her long dead sister. It was puzzling but she didn't believe that it was something to be concerned with.

She had a feeling that the answers would become clear in due time.

She shifted her gaze to the other guest in her home who was dressed in the same peculiar manner as her sister. However, the girl's posture was different, more alert and wary… if Kaede was going to put a name to it, she'd call it battle readiness.

A thing she had seen in many samurai. However there was something different about it… it was like, the girl had never actually seen true battle, not a thing she thought to be possible with the times they were living in.

Then there were the twin weapons the girl carried. Weapons that were now sitting beside the girl in the leather pouch in easy reach.

Although they were strange, and rather short compared to a sword, why would she carry them, if she were not a warrior of some kind?

Kaede hummed out a breath and focused her eye back down on the stew, before she grabbed one of the three bowls that were set out, "Stew?" she offered as she spooned a portion of the stew into the bowl and held it out towards her guests.

Kagome accepted the proffered bowl and took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma, "Wow. That looks great, real food!" she exclaimed before bringing the bowl up to her lips and taking a mouthful.

Kyoko accepted her own bowl, "Thank you," she murmured before copying Kagome in bringing the bowl up to her lips.

"Bear us no ill will children, for though now I see you mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcome among us without deep distrust," Kaede spoke as she filled her own bowl with food.

Kyoko lowered the bowl from her lips, Kagome echoing the movement as both of them regarded the older woman.

"We really aren't in Tokyo any more, are we?" Kagome murmured sadly, more for her sisters ears than the woman that was proving to be kind if not a little strict and wary.

"Tokyo…" Kaede sounded out the word a little awkwardly, before Kyoko could responded, "Never heard of it. Is that were your people are from?" she asked curiously.

"Uh yeah!" Kagome exclaimed nervousness colouring her bright tone, "So we really should get going, right Kyo,"

Kyoko nodded in response, "Though morning would probably be better," she murmured.

 _Of course, I have no idea how we're supposed to get back._ She thought, a sweat drop at the back of her head as she felt Kagome's expectant hopeful gaze on her.

Kyoko brought the stew back up to her lips to cover her discomfort.

Kaede began to drink her own stew from her bowl as the two fell into silence once again. Her eye inevitably landing on Kagome. The resemblance to her diseased elder sister twinging at her old heart.

It had been fifty years since the day Kikyo had asked her to burn the Scared Jewel with her body…

Kaede couldn't help but think that this spelt the beginnings of something… but the beginnings of what… she couldn't say. She could only hope that it didn't bode ill.

 ***O*O*O***

Earth rose up in quick succession as a demon burrowed its way through the earth close to the surface as it followed its screaming instincts.

It was in this direction… It couldn't be kept from her, not this time!

It was hers!

 ***O*O*O***

The three women in the hut looked up from their meal as the sound of a warning bell sounded through the village.

They hurriedly dropped their meals and Kyoko grabbed up her sais, quickly and efficiently releasing them from the pouch just in case.

Whilst Kaede grabbed her bow and arrows before she hurried out of the hut with her guests, worry hurrying her old bones.

"What's going on?!" Kaede demanded to know of a nearby villager that looked harried and scared.

"It's a monster!" the villager cried as he hurried on.

A pained whiney of a horse drew their gazes and Kyoko's and Kagome's breath caught in their throats as they saw the centipede creature of before.

The centipede demon caught sight of them and flung the injured horse at them forcing the three of them to quickly scamper out of the way or be crushed.

"It's that thing!" Kagome cried shocked at its reappearance.

Kyoko nodded her blood running cold as she palmed her sais, knowing that it would once again go for her little sister. She didn't know what she could against such a creature, but it wasn't going to do anything to Kagome… not if she could help it!

The centipede glared down at the three, "Give me the Scared Jewel!" she demanded, before she swooped down at the three from the great height she had been looming over them from.

The centipede missed as the three ducked and Kaede pinned the two girls with a shocked look, "It said Scared Jewel. Bare ye it still?" she asked urgently.

"Uh, I have no idea!" Kagome said frantically, "I mean, we've both heard of the Jewel but, I…" Kagome trailed off unsure of what to say. She didn't understand it any of it and she'd hardly paid attention to Gramps when he'd prattled on and on…

Two of the villagers who had rallied themselves, fired arrows up at the centipede as she hovered high over them again as she balanced on her lower body.

The arrows barely tickle her as she focused her gaze on Kagome once again, "I must have it! I must!"

The centipede demon pushed her body into a spin and lunged downward again, aiming her spinning tail at the villagers.

 ***O*O*O***

 _Then it's coming after me!_

Kagome thought frantically, fear making her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she took in the growing destruction.

Kyoko narrowed her gaze on her sister as she took in the expression on Kagome's face, "What are you thinking Ome?" she grumbled her voice almost a hiss as it came out from between gritted teeth.

"Spears and arrows nothing works!" a villager yelled desperately.

"We must lure her into the Dry Well!" Kaede ordered.

"The Dry Well?" Kagome murmured, "The Well in the Inuyasha Forest,"

 _That's the well Kyo and I climbed out of…_

Kagome turned to Kaede her expression set in determination, "Which way is the forest?" she asked, before she whirled around again without waiting for a reply, "Where the light is shining, right?" again without waiting for an answer Kagome took off, much to her sisters chagrin.

"Light? What light?" Kyoko demanded to know as she took off after her sisters fleeing form, "Kagome! Wait!" she hollered, the both of them ignoring Kaede's shocked shout both too caught up in what they were doing.

Kyoko easily caught up to her sister and shot her a slightly annoyed look, "I really hope that we don't regret this,"

"Yeah, me to," Kagome replied, glad that her sister was with her. It bolstered her courage and kept her feet moving at a quick pace.

"That girl! How can she see what cannot be seen in the forest of Inuyasha?" Kaede murmured, her shock still obvious as she watched the two girls jump into a shallow pond and run out of it again as they ran.

"Lady Kaede!" a villager cried as he approached with several other villagers leading horses.

Kaede mounted hers as swiftly as her aching bones would let her.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome panted as she began to truly struggle to keep up the pace she had set. She couldn't help a glance behind her and she stumbled as she saw the centipede chasing along behind her… gaining ground on her, "Someone is going to save us, right?" Kagome gasped out as she tried to pump her legs faster.

Kyoko shook her head. She didn't know… everything about today seemed crazy! "Don't talk, run," she chastised as she reached out and grasped Kagome's hand in an attempt to hurry her younger sister along faster.

"I am running," Kagome panted and stumbled again. She looked involuntarily over her should again and saw that the centipede was even closer than before despite all their running… and, she was starting to get a stitch…

"Please, somebody help me!" she hollered desperately.

"Do you feel better now?" Kyoko asked, her breathes haggard now a she caste a look at her sister.

"No, I have a stitch!" Kagome replied.

Kyoko closed her eyes for a brief moment, the hand that was clutching her sais, clutched them tighter, feeling that she was going to have to use them in defence of her sister very soon, "Don't you dare stop Ome. Don't you dare," she chanted, "We're not too far now,"

 ***O*O*O***

At the Scared Tree, the boy who was pinned to it by an arrow. A pink glow pulsed around him and his right hand twitched, before his eyes shot open to reveal a deep amber.

His nostrils flared slightly as he took a breath and an evil smirk curled up the corner of his lips, "I smell it… the blood of the woman who killed me!" he growled as his hands clenched into angry fists, "And it's getting closer,"

Inuyasha raised an arm and wrapped his hand around the arrow sticking out his chest and attempted to pull it free, only for a pink barrier to fizzle over his hand and force him to let go without having even moved it a millimetre. He scowled furiously, "Damn it!"

 ***O*O*O***

"Slow down a little," Kagome panted as she attempted to keep up with her sister as they ascended a sloping hill covered in dewy grass. The hand that was interlocked with hers the only reason she wasn't falling further behind.

"Go a little faster," Kyoko countered, "Or do you want to be its next meal ticket?"

"Give me the Scared Jewel! Give it to me!" the centipede demanded as she continued to chase after them, closing the distance with a frightening speed.

"I told you, I don't have it!" Kagome shouted back in a desperate hope that it would get the creature to back off.

As the two finally crested the slope the centipede closed the distance as she lunged, barely missing them as she crashed into the ground just behind them.

The disturbed earth sent the two flying up into the air, tumbling through it before they crashed into the ground, a fair distance away from the slope they'd been standing on, in an undignified heap.

"Owww!" Kagome groaned, Kyoko echoing the sentiment with a wordless groan.

"Hello Kikyo!" A gruff male voice drew the girls attention to him and the fact that they had landed practically in front of the Scared Tree… and that the boy that had shown no signs of life earlier was awake and glaring down at them… more specifically Kagome.

"Playing with bugs now are we?" the boy grumbled with obvious disgust in his tone.

"So, you're alive?" Kagome murmured a little awed at seeing him awake and talking.

"Oh yeah, cause we were having so much fun, running for our lives and all," Kyoko muttered, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she pushed herself into a more dignified position.

The boy pinned to the tree didn't even bother flicking the other girl a glance, Kikyo was his only concern, "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me," he sneered down at the woman who'd killed him with distain.

Kyoko scowled at the boy her anger blazing in her eyes. _I think I preferred him when he was just some dead kid with little dog ears!_

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time," the boy sneered before either girl could speak on their mounting irritation.

Kagome pulled herself to her feet, "That does it. Kikyo? Kikyo? Whoever she is?! She's not me because my name is…"

"She's here," the boy cut her off as he sensed the centipede closing in on them.

"What?" Kyoko hissed as she whirled around to see the centipede lunging for her sister, "Kagome!" she cried just as her sister frantically dodged out of the way with a cry of fear.

Kyoko swiftly moved towards her sister, her sais in hand. She struck a defensive pose, stilling the tremor in her limbs and ignoring the sweat that was running down her back from her long run.

A few grappling hooks lodged themselves in the centipede's bug like lower half and Kyoko glanced in the direction they had come from to see that some of the villagers had arrived to help and she almost let out a relieved sigh.

 _They'd know what to do, right?_

"Good, now pull," the leader of the group of villagers ordered.

"Right!" the group agreed in unison before they began pulling the ropes.

Kagome let out a relieved breath and her shoulders sagged under the sudden weight of it, "So I was saved," she murmured in relief.

The boy that was pinned to the tree scoffed arrogantly as he levelled a hate filled look on the woman who killed him, "You're pathetic Kikyo!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she narrowed her eyes on the boy and began stalking back towards the tree, "I'm not Kikyo! Look I'm telling you, I'm not her. Whoever her is!" she clambered back up the root of the tree to be able to get into the boy's face.

"Kagome!" Kyoko hissed as she backed towards the tree herself. _Why can't she just stay still for two minutes!_ She thought as she eyed the centipede creature and the villagers as they attempted to subdue it.

"And I'm saying you've got to be her," the boy bit back with his own glare as he met her gaze unflinchingly, "Cause if you're not there is no way you'd smell so," the boy trailed off as he took a proper sniff of the girl's scent and his eyes widened as he noticed the subtle differences in the similar scents. He blinked in confusion, "Y-You're not her," he muttered the heat and anger going out of his voice.

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed, still irritated, "My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she sounded it out for him just to be sure she drilled it through his thick skull.

The boy glanced away, before glancing back up at her, looking closer at the girl's face, "You're right, Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter," he muttered under his breath but it was still loud enough for the girl to hear snatches of it.

 _What'd you…?_ Kagome thought as her hand fisted and she gritted her teeth.

"Kagome!" Kyoko yelled a warning as the centipede creature lunged for Kagome once again. Her feet moved before she had consciously decided she was going to.

Kagome let out a fearful cry as the centipede grabbed her from behind and began to lift her from the tree root.

On instinct her hands clutched onto the closest thing she could - which happened to be the boys hair much to his displeasure.

"Let go of me!" Kagome demanded as the hands pulled at her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You let go!" the boy demanded with a glare as he was forced to lean in her direction as much as he was able.

"You heard her! Let go of my sister!" Kyoko cried out as she closed the distance between herself and the centipede creature with a lunge. One of the pointed tips of her sais grazed along the flesh of the creature.

The centipede let out an annoyed scornful hiss, "Wretched mortal! Don't interfere!" she flicked out her long lower body and in a movement that would have been deft if not for the anger behind the motion.

Kagome let out a cry that was both outraged and mournful as she watched her elder sisters body get battered away, before her body crashed to the ground, and didn't get back up again.

"Inuyasha has revived!" A villager informed Kaede as she rode up on the scene with a few more villagers.

 _How can that be? The seal should have held forever._ Kaede thought with no small amount of shock.

"Give me the Scared Jewel!" the centipede demanded, her voice filled with its lust for power.

 _The Scared Jewel?_ Inuyasha thought with shock the pain of the annoying girl pulling his hair forgotten momentarily at the mention of the jewel that had gotten him into this mess.

The centipede opened its mouth, revealing its razor sharp teeth as it prepared to sink its teeth into the flesh of the human that harboured what she desired.

Kagome breath caught in shock and fear, before one of her hands released the silvery locks of hair she was holding onto for dear life.

She threw her hand up at it again, "Stop!" she shouted, with no real hope of it doing anything, but just as in the Well, a sudden pink light emitted from the palm of her hand. The light forced the centipede to let her go and Kagome plummeted to the ground along with all the human arms that the pink light had somehow managed to severe.

Kagome looked down at her hand in shock as the villagers gaped at her in amazement, "I did that before to, in the Well… But how'd I do it though?" she muttered to herself, before she stiffened remembering her sisters fallen body and she moved to scramble to her feet only to become distracted as a pink light emitted from her torso, "Something is shining!" she gasped as she stared down at herself stupefied and worried about it as she fully took notice of it for the first time.

 _What is happening to me?_ She thought, before her head shot up as instinct told her of a swiftly approaching danger, before she could do anything to react, pain seared through her torso as the sharp teeth of the centipede creature sank into her skin.

The centipede's momentum propelled her into the air even as the creature tore a small bit of flesh from her side, releasing her. Almost as if in a daze Kagome felt herself flying through the air, her brown eyes landing on a small pink orb that was flying through the air with her…

 _It came from inside me…_ she thought, her panic muted as she watched the orb almost dispassionately. _Is that the Sacred Jewel?_ Confusion filled her as she tried to piece it all together… It just didn't make any sense…

She fell to the ground, the jewel landed in front of her with a small bounce from the impact.

Inuyasha struggled against the sacred binding spell that would barely let him move, "Give me the Jewel quick!" he demanded, "Hurry!" he added with impatience when the girl didn't move.

Before Kagome had time to react, the centipede creature coiled it's body around the Sacred Tree and then her, pulling her up into the air and then squeezing her up against the tree and Inuyasha.

The centipede creature constricted her body, forcing a small, pained groan from Kagome as her body was pressed up against the unyielding body of Inuyasha, compressing her ribs against her lungs shortening her breath.

"I heard that a half-demon spawn was after the Sacred Jewel. It's you isn't it?" The centipede sneered as she eyed the Jewel that was lying defenceless on the ground.

 _A half-demon? What is he?_ Kagome thought as she gave the silver haired boy a concerned, but puzzled look.

Inuyasha glared heatedly at the centipede, "That's all I need to kick your scaly hide. Anything more than that would be a waste of my time," he sneered.

Kagome's expression turned a little hopeful, "Listen. You talk big, but can you back it up?" she asked.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the girl he had been doing his best to ignore, "Huh?" he muttered confused.

Kagome frowned up at him, not wanting to waste any more time, her sister was somewhere beyond her sight… hurt and unconscious… at least she hoped that Kyoko was only unconscious, "Can you or can't you?"

"What can he do, pinned there like that?" the centipede demon asked with a cruel chuckle, "Or you for that matter. You're powerless to stop me," she hissed as she lowered her upper body down to the Jewel, "You're helpless the both of you," she sneered before she swiped out her long tongue and wrapped it around the Jewel.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha growled horrified that the Jewel was so close to him and yet once again being snatched out of his reach, by a lowly centipede demon at that.

The centipede ignored his protest as she drew her tongue back into her mouth, Jewel and all and swallowed it down with an audible gulp.

"It swallowed the Jewel!" one of the villagers cried horrified.

"Priestess Kaede! What should we do?" another asked in a panic as the demon before him began to absorb the power of the Jewel as its arms fell up from the ground and reattached themselves to her body.

"Look, it's rearming," Kagome muttered in a low voice, beginning to feel desperate as the creature began to shake for a moment before its skin burst away from her, leaving only a rotten looking torso and face.

"Rejoice," she cried, "My power is complete!" she coiled her lower body tighter around the tree, dragging the human girl that had dared to try and keep the Jewel from her, down the tree.

Kagome gasped in pain, "It's crushing me!" she bit out around her pain.

"Hey!" Inuyasha muttered, his tone serious as he stared at the centipede demon with hard eyes, "Can you pull out this arrow?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, echoing his confusion from earlier.

Inuyasha shot her an annoyed look, "Look can you pull out this arrow or not?!" he demanded.

"I," Kagome attempted to reach up only to hesitate as the centipede demon coiled about her tighter, "I don't know,"

Kaede dismounted her horse, "Nae child," she warned having caught the end of their conversation, "Once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all,"

Inuyasha shot an annoyed glare, "Don't be stupid you old hag. At least with me you've got a chance were as that thing's going to eat you," he turned his gaze down to the girl that was crushed against him, "And what about you? Are you ready to die yet?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. _I don't know what I should do but, given the choice…_

She reached up more decidedly than before, and wrapped her hand around the shaft of the arrow, "I choose - to live!" she cried as she squeezed her hand around the arrow and pulled with all her might.

The arrow emitted a bright pink and purple light, before it disintegrated into powder.

Kaede gasped, her one eye wide with disbelief and shock, "It's gone! My sisters spell vanished!"

The lingering light of the last of the spell dissipates and Inuyasha began to pulse as his nullified strength returned to him…

"Inu…ya…sha," Kagome murmured weakly as she felt drained and strangely weak after the arrow broke.

Practically drunk on the feeling of the return of his demonic strength Inuyasha couldn't have stopped the almost mad, evil laughter that erupted from him, even if he'd wanted to…

In response the centipede tightened the grip of her lower body over the mere half-demon.

Inuyasha, laughter still bubbling from his lips, broke free, exploding the demons lower body in the act.

Kagome was thrown to the ground with the aftershocks of the explosion.

"You brat!" the centipede hissed in anger at the destruction of even a part of her beautiful body.

Inuyasha summersaulted and easily landed on his feet, "Nasty hag!" he retorted as he brandished the claws of one hand and leapt towards her, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he shouted as he closed the distance between them.

His claws easily sliced through the centipede demon starting with her mouth, his attack easily slicing her in two, before they broke into even smaller pieces, despite the added power of the Jewel.

Inuyasha landed on the ground in a crouch a pleased smirk curling up his lips.

Kagome blinked a little shocked and awed, "Now I know… He is strong!" Kagome was drawn from her awe as one of the body pieces that had landed around her twitched with life, making a shriek rise up in her throat, "It's still moving!"

Kaede rushed forward with the villagers close behind her, "Find the blooming flesh," she ordered, "Quickly," she said a bit sterner when the girl didn't move to obey, "That's where the Jewel will be. It must be removed at once. Lest the flesh of Mistress Centipede revive,"

"Woah! Tell me you're joking!" Kagome exclaimed in disgust and shivered as she began looking around for the described flesh, not wanting the… Mistress Centipede to revive, ever again, "There! It's that one!" she declared as she pointed at the one piece of scattered flesh that was glowing.

Kaede moved over to the hunk of flesh that the girl had pointed out to them. She felt around in the flesh for a moment, before her fingers closed around the sphere of Jewel and plucked it from the flesh.

The moment it was removed, the flesh of Mistress Centipede disintegrated into the bones that she had been before the essence of the jewel had revived her.

Kaede ignored the bones as she stepped back over to Kagome, and held her hand out to her.

Kagome held out her own hand and allowed the Jewel to be placed into her hand, "But…" she muttered confused as to why she was giving the Jewel to her.

"Only ye may possess the Sacred Jewel," Kaede explained. _Ye, who so resemble the dead, Kikyo…_

"But, how'd it get inside my body? Why would I have a Jewel wanted by demons?" she questioned, her confusion only growing as she voiced each one.

The sound of a bone breaking under a foot drew their gazes to Inuyasha who was staring at them threateningly, "Exactly! Humans can't use it. So why bother to keep it? If you hand the Jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you,"

Kagome paled and her legs shook slightly, _But… Wait! What? You mean he's not the hero?_

She thought with disbelief her gaze trailing briefly to where she could see her sister's still body… for once the older girl wouldn't be able to help her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

 **A/N:** **Important note** that I meant to add in with the first chapter. My OC Kyoko. I've taken my idea for her at least a little from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My muse just poked me one day with the idea of – what if a potential Slayer found itself in feudal Japan before The Watcher's had made them and this is what the muse came up with. Which shall make the meeting between Sango and Kyoko interesting.

Lol.

I'm sorry for the wait for this. I was tweaking this chapter and it just never seemed to sit well with me so I figured I should just post it for you. My perfectionism can be a hassle.

Thank you to those who read, reviewed and faved and followed the first chapter I hope you guys enjoy this one to. Happy reading :)

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Seekers of the Sacred Jewel**

Kyoko stirred, or she thought she did.

Her body felt heavy and sore and the surface of the ground she was lying against was both smooth and solid and yet… not solid at all. Neither of which felt anything like the grass she had been expecting to feel.

 _Where am I - and why can't I move?_

"Tsk," A disembodied voice came through the darkness, "Can't even stand, can you? How pathetic," the disembodied voice sneered.

Kyoko tensed at the voice and attempted to speak, only to find that her voice was as much a captive as her body. _What?_

"How do you expect to survive when you can't even find the will to get up?"

Kyoko's jaw physically hurt with the physical strain of trying to part her lips to speak.

 _Why can't I move?!_

The question she couldn't voice a thought that was filled with growing aggravation. She hated being cornered and defenceless… and this strange situation… it was both… and yet not at the same time.

She couldn't seem to get her body to move, however, she as far as her limited senses could tell… she wasn't bound in anyway. However, that didn't change the fact that she wasn't able to even wiggle her pinkie.

She was stuck, frozen…

"If you hate it so much, just get up," the same infuriating voice sneered at her, "The only thing that's holding you back… is you," it taunted.

 _What do you mean!_ Kyoko thought, her frustration with herself and the disembodied voice growing. _I want to get up - I need to get up!_

The immediate response was an arrogant cackling laugh that seemed to be fading away, as if the owner of the voice was moving away from her, "Pathetic - to think that after so many years I hear the call again only to be saddled with you. A little snot nosed brat who can't even get up. Just save me the trouble and stop fighting. Give up - let me sink back into oblivion until someone of actual worth calls me," the voice that had grown darker with it malicious impatience sneered.

The world Kyoko found herself in became silent, a black void of nothingness that pressed in against her, trying to suffocate her with its oppressive nature.

It was then in the deepening silence of her own thoughts that Kyoko noticed it… the nothingness, it was thick, sticky… heavily laden with an emotion that had her shivering and wanting to scream until her throat bled at the nature of it.

Fear… terror… two emotions that were intermingled and dependant on each other. Emotions that she had been stubbornly denying since she'd been pulled into the well after her little sister. She'd gad to be strong for her, but now, in the dark on her own…

They were threatening to choke her.

 _KAGOME!_

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome clutched the jewel to her chest with a sweaty but tightly clenched fist as she ran trying to not trip over her own two feet again, something that she was having an embarrassing amount of trouble achieving.

She could hear the dog-eared boy, Inuyasha giving chase, the strange boy that the villagers called a half-demon wasn't even trying to be sneaky about it. Heck, she could still feel the gust of strong wind caused by his claws against her sweaty back when he'd tried to swipe the clawed fingers of his hand down her back…

She hadn't even had time to check on Kyoko yet. All she could do is hope as she ran. Hope that he sister was alright and would get up soon.

"Ahh!" Kagome cried out as she barely missed being skewered on Inuyasha's claws once again. _Less hoping more running!_ She cautioned herself as she forced her already exhausted limbs to move faster. She couldn't afford to slow down, or trip again… She doubted her pursuer would continue to miss…

"Shoot, shoot him!" A male villager cried, before they fired a volley of arrows at the silver haired half-demon.

Inuyasha glanced in their direction and made a disparaging sound as he easily used his arm that was protected by the cloth of the fire-rat, to bat the sharply tipped projectiles away, splintering the wood on impact. He landed on the ball of his left foot for the briefest of moments before he darted towards the villagers, earning cries of terror that had him chuckling darkly. However, instead of aiming for them, he slashed down the trees on either side of them giving the villagers the chance to scramble away from the thick trunks of the falling trees or be squashed by them.

Inuyasha landed on top of one of the trees he'd mutilated before he turned a hateful glare down at the villagers that were beginning to right themselves after their mad scramble to get out of the way.

"Heh. Who do you people think I am? You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?" he sneered at them, his annoyance and thinning patience at their continued interference easily read on his face.

Kaede gave a small sigh as she turned her attention from checking on the young woman who had yet to stir from her impromptu slumber.

Her concerned gaze returning to Inuyasha as he leapt off the tree to continue his pursuit of the Jewel.

"Lady Kaede, me think mehap that we might have chanced the centipede," A villager stated nervously.

Kaede shot him a look full of exasperation, before she allowed her tired old eye to slid closed as she slid a hand inside the fold of her priestess kimono, "Somehow I always knew that it would come to this," she murmured to herself as she pulled out a chain of prayer beads.

Inuyasha leapt easily from tree to tree, his amber eyes easily tracking the girl that looked and smelled far too much like the woman who'd betrayed and killed him.

"Prepare yourself!" he snarled as he closed in on her, his gaze narrowed in barely constrained anger.

Kagome gulped down another lung full of air as she forced her aching legs to keep up the pace, despite how much her lungs were burning from the extended exertion, "Prepare! Prepare for what?!" she thought out loud, before he leapt at her, his claw tipped fingers outstretched as he lashed out at her, wanting to feel his claws digging deeply into the woman's flesh.

He realized that it wasn't really Kikyo… despite her looks and fairly similar scent… but… it didn't stop his resentment and anger… the hurt that was festering in his belly.

"Keh," he muttered under his breath as the girl's lucky stumble made him miss by a mere fraction of an inch once again.

Kagome let out a cry as the gust of powerful wind created by Inuyasha's swiping claws and her unsteady balance sent her careening off her feet. She landed heavily on the ground, the impact jarring her body painfully.

Her fingers that had been curled tightly around the jewel opened at the impact…

She watched with wide horrified eyes as the rounded purple jewel rolled a short distance away from her.

Inuyasha pushed himself off from another tree, a victorious smirk curling up his lips as he moved swiftly through the air.

"Keh. Now it's mine!" he crowed, not paying attention to anything else other than the beautiful shine of the jewel that promised to make his greatest desire come true…

Kaede frowned as she concentrated, her single good eye closed as she held the prayer beads between her fingers as she prayed over them; chanting the necessary prayer over and over.

In response the beads began to glow a purple that became brighter and brighter, before they separated and shot off in quick succession one after the other. The beads making a beeline for their as of yet unaware target as he continued to close in on his own target… the taste of success so close that the dog-eared demon could taste it on his tongue…

The beads aligned themselves around Inuyasha's neck before joining together in a necklace once again, the purple spiritual glow fading from them as if it had never existed.

Inuyasha landed lightly on a large boulder, having noticed the new, unwanted adornment.

He picked them up in one clawed hand and frowned in confusion, "What in the heck are these?" he demanded to know as he glared down at them.

"Quickly childe," Kaede cried urgently, her gaze focused on the young woman that was still on the ground, "The word of subjugation,"

Kagome made a confused sound as she glanced over at Kaede, before returning her gaze to the jewel, "Huh, what word?"

"It matters not," Kaede called her voice still urgent, "Your word has power to hold his spirit," she instructed. The beads that would protect her would only work after the word of subjugation had been spoken, until then… it was just a string of prayer beads… _Hurry child!_

Kagome snatched up the jewel, her fingers snagging dirt along with it, before she forced herself to get back up to her feet. The muscles in her legs trembling weakly, not wanting to support her again.

Still, she forced herself to run… forced herself to coax speed from her limbs.

She, unfortunately didn't get very far as she ran right over a small cliff face. A startled cry escaped her as she fell, her body hitting the bottom painfully. The jewel escaping her grasp once again.

The small sphere bounced across the dirt, moving farther and farther away from Kagome's downed form.

The jewel continued to bounce across the uneven ground, going so far as to reach the wood of a bridge that sat high above a swiftly moving river.

Inuyasha burst free of the forest, his eyes easily picking out the shine of the jewel in the night, "How can you overpower me when you can't even sit up?" he mocked the woman as he practically flew past her.

Kagome winced at the barb, but otherwise ignored it as she tried to catch her breath and puzzle out what she was supposed to do. It made her wish Kyoko was awake and beside her. The older girl always seemed to know what to do.

 _A word to hold his spirit?_ _But how will I know which one?_ She thought uncertainly as she watched Inuyasha manoeuvre himself gracefully through the air so that he could land on his hunches in front of the still moving jewel.

"Eh, um, er, um," she floundered desperately as the Inuyasha got closer and closer to the jewel, "… Sit Boy!" she shouted desperately almost completely certain that she'd said the wrong thing, but it was the one thing that had sprung into her head.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck flared a bright purple once again and the smug half-demon face-planted into the wooden planks of the bridge, a cry full of pain and surprise tearing from his throat as he got far more acquainted with the bridge than he'd ever intended.

Kagome's order echoed around the now quiet night, the echoes powering the beads over and over again keeping the half-demon subjugated against the wood.

With her hands clasped in front of her chest as she approached nervously, "What do you know," she murmured with obvious wonder, "It worked,"

Inuyasha finally allowed to sit up by the beads, grabbed the offending necklace and tried to yank them violently over his head, only for the beads to pulsate and glow angrily, preventing the boy from successfully pulling them over his head, "What the heck is this thing?" he practically howled into the night as he attempted to remove them again and again with the same result.

Kaede who'd moved closer and now stood at the top of the slope above the bridge answered in a relieved sing-song tone, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, But even you lack the power to remove it,"

Inuyasha glared up at the old priestess and pointed an accusing finger up at her, "We'll see about that!" he declared, "I'd come up there and finish you off, if you didn't look half dead already," he sneered

Kaede closed her eyes, annoyed more than she cared to show at the insult, knowing that it would only provoke the half-demon to further vulgarities, "The word please,"

Kagome held up a finger at Inuyasha, "Sit boy," she stated with a confidence that she had lacked earlier.

Inuyasha slammed back down against the wooden planks of the bridge. The already weakened and abused wood, broke under the strain this time however, and the half-demon let out a startled yelp as he plummeted towards the rapidly moving water below. He hit with a loud splash, his form disappearing beneath the water.

"Well then," Kaede said with relief that it was over, "Shall we head home?" she questioned.

Kagome walked towards the hole in the bridge, not sparing it much notice as she scooped up the jewel, glad that it was over and vehemently wishing that she had said it earlier.

With the jewel in hand she turned back to the elderly priestess, her steps hurried as made her way back to them, "How's my sister? Has anybody checked on her?" she asked of the elderly woman…

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko gasped for breath in the suffocating darkness, stubbornly fighting to get a grip on herself… and the rampant emotions that were driving the darkness.

 _I can do this - I can stand up… I can… I can… I will…_

She chanted words, half sentences along those lines to herself over and over again like a mantra as she fought to regain control over her body. To stand… to face the mysterious owner of the voice and get out of the pit of despair she'd found herself in.

She couldn't allow herself to be defeated by this… her younger sister was counting on her to stand back up… to protect her from the strange creature that had attacked them… the creature that those villagers had called demons.

She would never be able to forgive herself if she left her adorable, clumsy baby sister alone to face them…

She was needed… fear… terror be damned. It wasn't about her… it was for her little sister… for Kagome she could face anything.

After all, she'd sworn to protect Kagome the day she was born. Her parents had witnessed it that day in the hospital room.

It didn't matter that she'd been young, still a baby herself. She'd still sworn and she'd meant it… and now… it didn't matter if they were in a strange place…

If anything it matter more now… if she was terrified… what would Kagome be feeling… she was the one the so called demons seemed to be after…

An outraged scream tore at the air, surprising Kyoko with the sound of her own voice, "Ok. Now stand up!" she ordered herself. A furious scowl darkening her brow.

Her fingers twitched first, but slowly but surely, her body responded to her demands of movement.

She pulled herself up onto first her knees and then with gritted teeth and a sweaty brow she forced herself onto her feet.

The dark world she was in remained however, despite the amount of effort she'd put into standing, causing her to frown again, "Right, now what?" she muttered. Wasn't she supposed to be back in the real world now… that voice had been telling her to stand up or give up…

As if she'd summoned it after the unknown length of its absence the voice broke through the darkness once again.

It's taunting tones slashing harshly against her ears once again.

"Ah, so it stands… what are you waiting for a round of applause… or some other sentimental form of acknowledgement? Don't be stupid. You've achieved nothing," it sneered hatefully.

Kyoko felt her brow twitch uncontrollably. Who or whatever this voice was… it was really starting to grate on her nerves!

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome bit her lower lip anxiously as she sat on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut once again, her legs folded under her as she did so.

Her brown gaze filled with concern as she started down at the still unconscious form of her sister. She placed a fresh damp cloth over her sisters sweaty forehead, smoothing it out a little fussily in a bid to keep her hands busy.

She turned her gaze to the old woman that had so kindly allowed them back into her home when the priestess moved back towards her and settled herself down a small distance from the fire that she had stoked back to life when they'd returned.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" she asked, "She should be awake by now, shouldn't she?" Kagome asked releasing her abused lower lip.

Kaede turned her worried eye to the feverish young woman, a frown tugging down her brow, "I can't say for certain child. People wake up in their own time," the priestess murmured solemnly, "Your sister took a hard blow to the head. T'is the fever that's got me worried. But fret not, Old Kaede has dealt with more than one fever in her day. Kyoko shall wake and no doubt be complaining about a headache soon enough,"

Kaede turned her gaze to the crackling flames of the fire… In truth the fever had taken her by surprise. Its sudden onset didn't seem natural… and yet there was no sign of any kind of poison or wound…

Kaede's mouth set in a grim line as she allowed the younger of her two guests to fuss over her sister's unconscious body a few moments longer, before she stood, brushing off her red widely flared lower half of her robes before gently ushering the girl to rest.

The child would need it after the trying events of the day. Especially when the old priestess was sure that she would very soon have yet another guest under her roof… one whose temper would probably not be any better even after his dip in the icy water of the river…

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome stretched and then winced in pain as the wound given to her by Mistress Centipede twinged and throbbed painfully.

She carefully rolled over onto her unwounded side and let out a disappointed breath to see that Kyoko didn't seem to have moved at all after she'd finally fallen asleep.

"Has she stirred at all?" she asked when she noticed Kaede already moving about.

Kaede shook her head regretfully, "I'm afraid not. However, I managed to get her fever down. She should be free of it completely soon, as long as she doesn't relapse,"

Kagome sighed out a relieved breath and slumped over slightly, "That's a relief," she murmured, before she forced herself to move out from under the warmth of the blankets of her makeshift bed…

Soon after that, the sounds of the village waking reached her and not long after that, the sounds of repairs being made to the damaged houses…

 ***O*O*O***

"How's that?" Kaede asked as she checked over the bandages that she'd wrapped around the younger woman's waist, "Perhaps I'll put more ungent on your belly," she suggested as the girl bit back whimpers of pain.

"I noticed you're rebuilding the houses wrecked by Mistress Centipede. What a pain," she muttered morosely, unable to help but feel a little guilty. The monstrous centipede demon had been after her.

"Pain, yes," Kaede agreed solemnly as she washed her hands in cool clean water, "And just beginning. Now that the Sacred Shikkon No-Tama is back among us, far worse than Mistress Centipede will come to claim it," she muttered, hoping to impress upon the child just how grave and very real the danger was to her.

Kagome gulped, her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty, "Worse than yesterday?"

Kaede moved over the bowl of water, now washing the used bandages, "And not just demons. There are humans whose hearts are more evil still and only the jewel has the power to make real their petty, grasping ambitions,"

Kagome couldn't keep from shuddering at the idea. Her gaze sliding over to her sister who'd as of yet had yet to make any signs of waking - wishing once again that the older girl was awake. Kyoko was so much better at the dealing with horrible scary things…

Kagome's eyes slid over to the other occupant of the hut… her gaze narrowing on his red clad form, "Speaking of petty," she address the half-demon as he lay on his side facing away from her, his upper body propped up by an elbow as he rested his head in his hand, "What are you hanging around here for?"

Inuyasha twitched in irritation, before he turned his head to look back over his shoulder at the irritating human, "I'm waiting for the jewel," he stated frankly before he turned away once again.

Kaede nodded more to herself than to anyone else in the room, "With the beads around his neck his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel,"

Kagome picked up the jewel that was hanging around her neck by a chain, "Why do you want the jewel anyway?" she asked curiously, "It seems to me you're strong enough as it is. What power can the jewel give you that you don't already have? She murmured, the jewel a cool weight in her palm.

Kaede brought herself, heavily to her feet the basin of now dirty water tucked firmly under her right arm, "Ah, but he's just half demon," she stated knowingly.

Inuyasha twitched irritated further, his fist accidentally going through the wooden planks of the raised floor of the hut. His fluffy ears twitching in his agitation. His fists still buried between the broken wooden planks he twisted himself around so that he could glare at the old woman, "You know what, I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows me!" he growled, his amber eyes hard with anger.

Kaede gazed at him calmly and hummed a little to herself, "So you don't remember. I thought as much," she admitted before she began to continue on with her business, "I'm younger sister to Kikyo. She who bound ye to the tree," she told him as she sat herself down a little laboriously on the step so that she could slip her shoes over feet that were still tired and sore from the events of the previous evening, "Kaede," she named herself for the boy to help prod his memory.

Inuyasha blinked in open shock for a moment before recovering himself… at least physically, "Your Kaede? So you're the brat huh," he muttered with recognition. His mind easily conjuring up the small annoying brat that was always following Kikyo around, practically nipping at her heals.

Kaede stood in front of a boiler, poking at the flames, "Fifty years have passed since that day. And I have grown old,"

Inuyasha scratched at his head, his expression, a little hesitant as he tried his best to reconcile the image he had of Kikyo and the number of years that had passed since his binding, "And if you're this old Kikyo must be pushing a hundred," he muttered, before he relaxed his posture and lay back against the wood, his hands cupped behind his head, "Sure glad I don't gotta worry about being old. At least not for a while,"

Kaede tossed another log of wood into the fire, her expression solemn once again, "Kikyo didn't worry either. Kikyo died. It was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow," she informed him, her gaze focused on the flames.

Inuyasha stilled for a moment, before he relaxed once again, "Gee sorry to hear it," he muttered without an ounce of sincerity, "Not that I really care or nothin'. It's one less thing for me to worry about,"

Kaede's lips twitched slightly, "I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, Inuyasha," she glanced over her shoulder at him, "I now know that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister,"

Kagome blinked rapidly at the sudden mention of her, "Huh?" she uttered, certain that she had misheard the old woman.

"And it isn't just because ye resemble her," Kaede carried on, ignoring the girl's confusion as she ploughed on with her explanation, "The jewel of four souls was in your body. That alone is proof enough. It's up to ye now child to take over its protection,"

Kagome bit her lip, "But… what about Kyoko?" she murmured, making Kaede link her one good eye in confusion this time, "My sister's much better at the protection thing,"

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "Sure coulda fooled me. She got herself knocked out pretty damn quick," the half-demon shot the still girl a contemptuous look, "One good knock seems to have done her in," he sneered.

Kaede hummed a little thoughtfully, ignoring Inuyasha as she pondered, "I cannot say about your sister, but I cannot think it a coincidence that whatever brought you here, brought her as well," she rested her eye back on Kagome, "The Jewel of Four-Souls however, is yours to protect just as it was Kikyo's all those years ago,"

 ***O*O*O***

 _One two, one two, one two…_

Kyoko placed one foot in front of the other as she attempted to move forward in the strange black world. The movements were easy enough, her body blessedly back under her control. However, she couldn't tell if she was actually getting anywhere… for all she knew she could just be going round and round in circles.

Still, she continued walking, traversing the blackness. It was better than standing still and waiting. That wouldn't get her out of whatever this place was.

 _This place isn't going to beat me! I won't let it, I'm Kyoko Higurashi and the darkness doesn't scare me!_

"Doesn't it?" the voice that had withdrawn into silence, spoke again. It's voice filled with mocking laughter that seemed to rebound around the dark world… making it suddenly seem small and enclosed despite all the walking she had done, unhindered by any wall, or barrier to impede her progress, "We'll see - indeed, we shall see,"

Kyoko swallowed thickly, unable to help the sudden feeling of impending doom the voice had awoken in her.

 _Ok, no more challenge like declarations…_

The thought had barely finished forming when the voice laughed again cruelly and she winced. It wasn't that she'd forgotten that it could hear her thoughts somehow… she just hadn't thought of it as something she'd verbalize.

 _Stupid voice… It could at least answer some questions instead of just… ooh!_

Kyoko trailed off her thought as she braced herself against the cold feeling of dread, stubbornly refusing to lose the control she'd gained over herself by submitting to it.

"Wish it would just let me out already," she muttered under her breath.

"Where would the fun in that be? It's been so long since I've had someone to torment,"

Kyoko's brow twitched and she gritted her teeth together harshly. It was pointless to attempt violent retribution against a disembodied voice… no matter how tempting it was.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome trudged slowly along the well-travelled dirt path that winded through the village. She'd needed a breath of air from the confines of the hut that Kaede was willing to share for the time being.

She hadn't been able to sit in the same little hut as her still unconscious sister lay, the rise and fall of her chest the only visual proof that she was still alive.

The fact that an almost permanent worry crease had made its way on to the elderly priestess' forehead as she began muttering to herself as she fussed over her sister as only an experienced healer could…

Kagome chewed rather aggressively on her lower lip as she couldn't help, but wonder for a moment how she'd break the news to her mom, grandpa and Sota if Kyoko never woke up… that is, if she ever managed to make it back home…

Kagome cut off that train of thought. She didn't want to think about that just yet. It was one of those things where she'd only cross that bridge when it was right in front of her. Besides Kaede had said that Kyoko actually seemed quite healthy now that the fever had finally broken… it was just, puzzling that she hadn't woken up yet…

She looked down at the jewel that was hanging from a chain around her neck. Kagome picked up the rounded bauble between her thumb and forefinger and stared at it dubiously as she paused in the middle of the dirt path.

 _Me, protecting this?_

She'd never heard anything so strange… her, Kagome Higurashi, protecting something… well something other than her share of dinner from her little brother. Or sometimes her sanity from her grandpa's stories; at least that what it felt like sometimes.

She tried to imagine it. Her protecting the jewel, like the priestess who'd protected the jewel before…

Kagome shook her head dispelling the image that had seemed strange and unreal to her. She wasn't a fighter…

 _Who am I kidding? This is Kyoko's thing. She's the strong one._

She felt eyes on her and she turned her attention in the direction she could feel it coming from. Her gaze found a small cluster of villagers that were working on the ground by a hut that had other villagers perched on the roof as they went about making repairs to the home.

She sweat dropped as the small group muttered to each other for a moment, before almost in unison they bowed to her, deeply in respect.

Kagome sweat dropped and swivelled away from them, a flush of embarrassment darkening her cheeks as she hurried onward and up the path, "I've gotta get out of here," she muttered, doing her best to ignore them…

But despite her best efforts to ignore it. She suddenly became aware of the fact that it wasn't just that small group of villagers, but, all of them…

 ***O*O*O***

The morning was slowly turning into the very early afternoon as the sliver haired, doggy-eared half-demon sat on branch of a tree as he stared out across the village not really seeing the view as he allowed himself to brood in his solitude.

"She died, and I never knew…" he murmured to himself, a frown darkening his brow.

His ears twitched atop his head as he sensed an incoming projectile. With a reflexive movement he caught the object and brought it around so that he could look at what had been thrown at him.

He stared in confusion for a moment as he stared at the vegetable that appeared fresh… no villager would even dream of throwing away something that they could eat…

"Hey," Kagome called with a wave drawing his gaze that swiftly turned distrustful, "Don't you wanna eat?" she asked sweetly an array of vegetables bundled under her arms.

"Where'd you get all that stuff from?" he asked suspiciously, his ears twitching as he glanced around them to be sure that no one else had managed to sneak up on him. He hadn't even heard the girl approach in his distraction…

Kagome shrugged self-consciously, "The villagers gave it to me. Why not come down from there and help me eat it?" she asked hopefully as she continued closer to the tree…

Kagome chewed on a mouthful of food as she forced herself to ignore the suspicious stare that Inuyasha was levelling at her.

 _Seriously, why bother coming down at all if you're just going to stare at me like that…_

Kagome thought slightly irritated at the situation and herself. Guilt nibbling at her as her thoughts wondered again to Kyoko, whom as far she knew still hadn't regained consciousness… Although Kaede had promised that she would send for her the moment the older girl woke… still… there was a possibility that the messenger hadn't found her yet…

Kagome sighed out a breath, her shoulder's slumping slightly. Inuyasha wasn't proving to be nearly as distracting as a companion as she had been hoping… the whole merely staring at her thing was kinda creepy… but not enough to allow her a moment to relax…

 _Kyo…_

"Whatever you're up to I ain't buying it," Inuyasha finally broke his silence.

Kagome slid her brown gaze over to him, "Buying what?" she asked before continuing before he could get a word in, "Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me, right?"

Inuyasha twitched, the claws tipping the toes of his bare feet, digging into the earth, "Way more than fair!"

Kagome's brow twitched irritated, "Whatever," she angled herself so that she could look at him, "It's not even me you dislike. It's this Kikyo person," she murmured the sharp edge of annoyance in her tone, morphing into conversational.

Inuyasha looked down at his lap the vegetable that Kagome had shoved at him when he'd descended from the tree clutched between his claws. He let it drop untouched, before with a solid, movement leapt back up into the safety of the tree.

Kagome stared up at him her annoyance returning with a keen vengeance, "I'm not Kikyo ok. I'm Kagome. Can't we just call a truce?" she asked hopefully. She hated the tension between them… tension that wasn't even her fault. She didn't have any say over just who she happened to resemble.

Inuyasha leapt up from his lounging position and glared down at her, a finger pointed at her accusingly, "Hah! I knew it! But what you don't get is that I'm only after the jewel! You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security.

Kagome gave him a drawl look, barely able to keep her left eye from twitching violently, "Oh really?" she lowered her gaze back down to her food, "That's funny," she murmured more to herself than to the boy above her, "Seeing as all I have to do to make you obey is say the word sit…" Kagome cut herself off as Inuyasha face planted into the ground beside her, a startled and pained shout escaping him as he impacted.

Kagome flushed with embarrassment and attempted to wave it off, "Woops! Sorry about that," she apologized, however, she was unable to fully conceal the amusement tinging her voice. She was really going to have to be more careful…

Inuyasha groaned as he managed to lift his face out of the dirt, irritation written all over it, "Oh man!"

 ***O*O*O***

"Alright!" Kyoko snarled as she whirled around in a circle, the darkness still as thick as ever, "I want answers and I want them now!" she growled at the disembodied voice that was still taking a great delight in tormenting her, "I want answers and I want them now!" she demanded.

Silence greeted her demand, and for a long moment Kyoko believed that the voice would snub her.

"What makes you think that you can command me?!" it snarled angrily.

Kyoko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest and levelled a glare into the blackness, making do with merely picking a general direction, "You're here and talking aren't you?" she said, unable to help but be a little smug.

After a beat of silence the voice sneered again, "So, the sapling has some whit and intelligence after all,"

Kyoko picked a direction and scowled into the darkness, "What is it that you want from me?"

"Ah, but it's intelligence is limited, no big surprise," it taunted.

Kyoko's brow twitched uncontrollably as her tension level rose at its baiting, "Are you ever going to answer me?" she asked her voice cautiously level.

"You have courage," the voice murmured the usually taunting tone replaced with a thoughtful one. The sudden change making Kyoko frown in confusion once again.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Fuelled by a desire to protect - but that alone isn't enough… you need a drive to survive the trails ahead,"

"Trails? What trails?" Kyoko asked, her brows pinching down in a frown.

"Trails that this path will set you on," came the answer.

Kyoko frowned and shifted on her feet, the sudden change in the voices attitude surprising and concerning her.

"The time for games has come to a close. There is no escaping the dangers ahead, whether you survive them is up to you. Your dedication - you have been chosen,"

"Chosen?" Kyoko asked as backed up a couple of steps her fingers twitching in search of her weapons only to find the space empty.

No sooner had she thought of them that a light suddenly pierced the darkness and drew her gaze. _My sais?_

She began to move towards them.

"Are those you're weapon of choice?" the voice asked.

Kyoko didn't voice an answer, her eyes slightly glazed as she reached out to touch them.

"So be it," the voice said as her fingers curled around the pouch that contained her sais, "Your destiny is unchangeable… soon all will be revealed,"

Kyoko blinked her eyes coming back into focus. She looked down at her sais and frowned slightly in confusion - when had they gotten into her hand…

The darkness shifted about her… and Kyoko looked up her body tensing at the sudden feeling of being watched by unfriendly eyes.

She caught a glimpse of red to her right and whirled in that direction only to freeze as blood red eyes stared back at her full of latent rage.

"Let's hope you prove amusing - mortal," the voice growled, its edge dark now, with a demonic tenor…

Kyoko leapt away with a cry as the eyes lunged, what she could only describe as a large body crashed past her, her weak human eyes unable to see what form it took.

She whirled as she felt it circle her, her hands moving to unleash her sais. She leapt again and pulled the weapons free.

What she could only call a demon growled, and she had to leap away again, only to have to lash out with one of her sais' a moment later.

Her effort was futile though, it was playing with her and she knew it - could feel it - she let out an anguished scream as she felt it barrel into her sending her falling to the floor again. The pain excruciating…

All around her the darkness shifted coming to life now like it hadn't been before and in a rapid movement it condensed before racing towards her - hitting her with almost as much force as the demon that had leapt at her…

 ***O*O*O***

"Kaede!" Kagome cried as her sister began thrashing and sweat once again beaded on her brow.

Kaede moved as fast as her old bones would allow her to, "Oh dear," she murmured as she took in the older girl's condition.

"What's happening Kaede?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"I cannot say," Kaede muttered, "Quickly hand me that basket," she ordered as she set about trying to calm the young woman's convulsions.

 _Truly, what is happening here - this doesn't seem natural at all - these old bones do not like this, not one little bit. And what is this feeling - it is almost like a demon…_

Kaede frowned at the slight essence of demon that her holy powers where picking up from the young girl - something truly wasn't right here…

"Ah thank you Child," Kaede said distracted as she accepted the basket from Kagome.

Kagome twisted her hands together with worry. _Kyoko what's happening to you! Please wake up soon - you're really starting to scare me!_

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome lay on her side covered with a layer of blankets, her back to the fire that was helping to keep her warm. Her gaze was on the form of her sister, that had thankfully calmed down from whatever had caused her earlier fit like state.

She knew that she should be sleeping, however her brain refused to cooperate - she was too worried to be able to shut her eyes for more than a few moments.

She wanted her sister to wake up, she wanted it to be a couple of days earlier and she and Kyoko wouldn't go inside the well house that instead they'd simply dragged Sota away as they headed off to school…

"It's two days now that we've been over here," she muttered to Kyoko, "Grandpa, Sota, mom. They must be so worried we gotta get back. So you've got to wake up ok Kyo. Don't make me have to tell mom that you're… that you're… just don't make me," Kagome pleaded, before she forced herself to shut her eyes and at least feign sleep for a while.

Her ears pricked for any sound that would indicate that Kyoko was either coming around or having another fit…

Outside the hut a large murder of crows sat in a dead tree their beady eyes staring intently down at the hut their eyes shining greedily in the growing night. One in particular, radiated with a demonic aura its three red eyes gazed at the hut. It's enhanced attribute's allowing it to pierce the wood of the building right down into it to see the jewel and it's carrier…

In a sudden movement Inuyasha leapt up from a tree and began to slash at the gathered birds forcing them to take flight or else be shredded - the three eyed crow demon followed them, it had what it needed for now.

Inuyasha landed on the abandoned branch, "They've all come because the smell the jewel," he grumbled annoyed, even if it was weak competition, "Stinking vultures," he cracked his knuckles as he glanced around to see if any more of the fowl creatures where lingering.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome walked down the path and away from the village. Her heart heavy and weighing down her every step, the sun slowly rising higher and higher as the time passed.

She knew that it was probably stupid of her not to wait for her sister to wake up or even have someone accompany her, what with Kaede's warnings… but she hadn't been able to stay still in the hut any longer, not with her unmoving sister so close and still no signs of waking.

It wasn't like she was going too far… she was only going to check out the well… see if there was any sign of how to get back home.

That way _when_ Kyoko woke up they could just go and put this whole mess behind them…

It was how they had both come here after all. There just had to be some hint as to how to get back to their home.

She didn't plan to be long - she just wanted to have a quick look around and then she'd head back - but still maybe she should have tried to find Kaede in the village before she'd just left… Kagome shrugged it was too late now, she wasn't about to turn all the way back around, not after she'd come this far.

 ***O*O*O***

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede called as she walked along the main path in the village. A fretful frown adding creases to her wrinkled brow.

Three villagers ran up to her, all of them slightly out of breath, "We looked everywhere, but she's not here," the leader of the trio told her, confirming the old priestess' fears.

She sighed out a worried breath, "Can it be she's gone off?" she pondered, "We spoke of those that seek the Sacred Jewel but we spoke not nearly enough…"

Behind them, unnoticed on the roof of a hut, having been drawn by the noise. Inuyasha frowned, annoyed…

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, before he leapt off the roof, his nose and ears twitching frantically… why couldn't the stupid woman just stay put, at least until he got the jewel!

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome glanced about the forest the path she was walking wound through, trying to keep herself from getting lost… somehow, it all looked different… nothing really looked familiar at all…

Unnoticed by her, a group of poorly dressed men watched her from the shadows, keeping well out her line of sight as they followed her - waiting for the best opportunity…

Kagome crested a hill among the shrubbery, pushing it out of her way, her brown eyes lighting up with excitement as she caught sight of the very thing she'd been out looking for.

 _There!_ _That's the well we came out of._ She thought with relief.

She didn't get the chance to get closer

to the well as with sudden aggressive cries the group of men jumped out of hiding, startling her at their sudden intrusion.

She barely had the chance to gasp, before they grabbed her, one of them using a dirt covered hand to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming…

 _Kyoko!_

Kagome thought desperately as she struggled useless as the men seemed to drag her away with an effortlessness that was embarrassing.

 ***O*O*O***

Back in the village in the hut that was home to the old priestess, Kyoko bolted up right with a shrieking cry that had the aforementioned old priestess jump in shock at the sudden sound, having returned to the hut to check on her and see if perhaps Kagome had returned whilst she'd been out looking…

"Ye awaken child," Kaede murmured as she straightened from her stooped over position by the fire.

Kyoko focused her wide eyed gaze on the old woman and let out a slow breath, her fingers clenched into her palms tightly, "Kaede?" she murmured, slightly confused.

"You're safe in me home child," Kaede soothed as she approached her, a cup in hand, "You've been out a while. Ye should drink - and put something in your stomach - porridge or a broth would be best," she half murmured to herself as she pressed the cup into Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko took a grateful sip, the liquid soothing her parched throat. Her eyes followed Kaede as she cradled the cup in her hands as the woman busied herself with making some food for her, "Where's Kagome?" she asked eventually as the woman threw oats into the pot.

Kaede froze for a moment, "Don't concern yourself child. You should focus on getting well. Are ye feeling alright?"

Kyoko frowned her hands tightening around the cup in her hands, "Where is Kagome?" she asked again, her tone cooling.

Kaede sighed, "I know not. Some villagers are looking for her as we speak. I'm sure she will be… Ah," Kaede exclaimed as the wooden cup fractured and broke into pieces before Kyoko shot to her feet and sprinted for the door, much faster than a recovering person should be capable of moving, "Ney child! Come back…" Kaede scrambled up as fast as her old bones would let her and hurried out her door, "Stop, ye know not where she is and you should eat,"

"I'm borrowing your horse Kaede," Kyoko shouted over her shoulder, as she hoisted herself up on the saddled back of the animal, that snorted and shifted as she did so… eyeing the frantic stranger, "Ok," Kyoko murmured to herself, "How do you make these things move?"

She kicked like she'd seen in movies and let out a cry as the animal took off at a sudden quick pass… and for a long moment it was all she could do to hang onto the reigns and remain seated on the swiftly moving animal.

 _Ok, this isn't as easy as it looks like in the movies!_

"Strange girl," a male villager said as he came up beside Kaede, joining her in staring after the retreating horse.

"Aye," Kaede agreed.

"Gah! How do you control these things?" Kyoko cried out as she attempted to get the beast under control, so that she could do more than just clutch on for dear life… She could only hope that the horse was taking her in the right direction.

She was beginning to think that it might have been better to just run, even if the horse in theory was the faster option.

Kyoko finally managed to get the horse under control and reigned the beast in to a stop, allowing her to catch her breath, "Ok - let's try this again," she muttered to herself.

She tilted her head to the side slightly as she tried to orientate herself in her new surroundings… _Where are you 'Ome?_

After a moment she kicked at the horse's side again, this time with less enthusiasm in the hopes of a quick pace that Kyoko felt more comfortable with… which wasn't much better as it turned out…

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome let out a pained grunt as she thrust to the ground by the same hands that had taken over restraining her. Hands that shifted so that one was pressing her cheek into the dirty floor of the hideout, the other restrained her right arm behind her back.

"Hey boss. We got the girl just like you said we should," a bandit said proudly.

Another of the bandits, one with a bigger build to the one that was restraining her. He laughed as he knelt down beside her, "Her kimono is shorter than mine. You're gonna catch cold if you go around half dressed," he teased as he reached out and gripped the hem of her skirt and gave it a taunting tug.

Kagome leapt up shocked and embarrassed, surprising the bandits in the act. Her hands went instinctively to her bottom smoothing down the length protectively, "Don't do that it'll rip!" she yelped her cheeks stained a bright red.

"What's a matter princess our hands to dirty for ya?" one of them taunted as Kagome backed up a couple of steps, her hands still protecting her posterior.

"Marry me and I'll buy you a new one," the one that had tugged at her skirt taunted earning a round of chuckles.

"Stop laughing," Kagome demanded _\- I should have just stayed in the village… sat with Kyo till she woke up… what's going to happen to me?_

"The Sacred Jewel," the bandit leader spoke from where he'd sat his massive body in a corner of the hideout, "Hand it over to me, right now,"

Kagome whirled around shocked and scared at the sudden addition to the bandits.

The bandit leader lumbered laboriously to his feet, almost stumbling like a drunkard as stepped towards them. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and with an effort pulled it from its sheath.

Two of the bandit's grabbed Kagome by her arms restraining her once again.

Kagome glared at them each in turn, "Hey!" she shouted annoyed and scared all at once.

"Hey boss, see if you can take it off in one swing like a dandelion," one of them suggested with a chuckle.

Kagome struggled fugitively against their hands, "Let go!" she demanded hotly as she eyed the sword that was far too close for her comfort.

"Stop squirming," the bandit demanded with a frown, his hands gripping her tighter to try and keep her still.

Kagome flinched back as the leader raised his sword high into the air, before slicing it down in a swift movement.

The sword connected with flesh, but it wasn't the flesh of the intended target.

Kagome opened her eyes as the bandit let out a pained screamed out in pain and his hold loosened before released her left side completely as he crumpled to the ground; an arm still raised high in the air, grasping towards his boss.

"What you do that for boss?" he gasped out in a pained whine; shocked that the large man had cut him down… only barely missing killing him.

Kagome was released entirely by the bandits as their main concern became ducking the sloppy, poorly aimed swings of the sharp sword the leader was aiming at them. A leader who seemingly wasn't concerned about loping off the heads of his fellows allow with hers to get what he wanted.

They rushed out of the leaders path for a third time, the swoosh of the sword chasing after them.

"Boss! Boss, where are you aimin'?" one of the bandit's cried as they came to a stop.

Two of the bandit's swiftly moved up to Kagome again and grasped her tightly, "She's the one you want, her!" the same bandit cried as he and his fellow pushed Kagome out further to make her a better target for their wildly slashing leader as he slowly began to turn to face them.

Kagome stiffened in their hold, before glaring at the one that had spoken, "Hey wait! Can't you tell there's something wrong with your boss?" she questioned incredulous, before she swung free of their grasp that had once again gone lax, "Now get your butts in gear or next it will be you two. Do I have to tell you everything!" she demanded angrily as she pointed an accusing finger at them.

The bandit's cringed and Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and it was on pure survival instinct that had her ducking along with the bandits as the leader swung from behind her, barely managing to duck the sword.

Kagome ran under the leaders legs away from the sword and the leader, the bandits following her lead in an attempt to survive.

 _Here I am in feudal Japan playing duck, duck goose with an eight foot troll!_

Kagome thought as ducked in mid motion as she continued to avoid the sword wielding leader…

 ***O*O*O***

Flashes of red could be seen through the trees along with silver as Inuyasha raised through the forest his nose twitching rapidly as he chased after Kagome's lingering scent as it led further and further away from the village…

Cut to Inuyasha running through the woods following Kagome's scent. To make it worse the scent of human males that was laden with that of the blood of others had become mixed with hers…

"Stupid girl! I don't' care where she goes but she took the Jewel with her! Inuyasha grumbled irritated as he bounded from tree branch to tree branch crossing the distance quickly as he moved to catch up with the Jewel.

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko hands curled around the reigns in a white knuckled grip that had nothing to do with how uncomfortable she was atop the quickly moving animal; well maybe a little something…

Mainly however, she was worried about Kagome.

She didn't know what it was, but something just told her that her little sister was in trouble… she couldn't really explain, she'd never felt anything even remotely like what she was feeling right now.

It was like… like… foreboding, but worse and she could feel it pressing in on her… she didn't understand what it was, not really…

Kyoko shivered, the darkness that had attacked her… the demonic thing… nothing had really been explained.

There had only been mind numbing pain and something that had been suspiciously like laughter as she'd screamed and flailed against the darkness that had been invading her… filling her with darkness that had felt… heavy and thick… and yet not…

 **"Ignore it for now,"**

Kyoko almost slipped from the horse as the voice that had haunted her dream world spoke once again… she'd never expected to… she'd been hoping it'd been some kind of fever dream…

 **"No such luck,"** came the reply, **"I'm certain that I covered the no escape thing… oh no, don't tell me you're in denial?"** the voice groaned.

Kyoko shifted on the horse that she realized had come to a halt during her distraction, a frown puckering down her brow.

 **"You are The Slayer, whether you choose to accept it or not, will mean the difference between your life and death, being the hunter or the hunted… What about your sisters life?"**

"What about Kagome?!" Kyoko snapped her eyes flashing angrily at the threat she detected in the voices tone.

 **"If you choose to run from this - it is more than likely that you're little sister will be killed. Caught in the middle between your cowardice and the demon looking to end your existence,"**

"Why would a demon look to end my existence?" she asked from between gritted teeth. The disturbing image of Kagome lying lifeless because of her putting her on edge.

 **"Because,"** Kyoko stiffened as suddenly the feeling of foreboding increased, or a portion of the larger feeling separated from it and became sharper, more focused… and it was closing in… alarmingly fast **, "Prepare yourself. Your choice is now,"** the voice warned **, "Live or… die,"**

Kyoko barely had time to awkwardly dismount her confusion turning to fear as a demon burst out of some bushes and into the path directly in front of her. It's inhuman body taller than her, it's skin an ugly burnt like red. Inhuman eyes stared at her, with an animalistic hunger that had nothing to do with appetite and everything to do with an ingrained desire to kill…

 ***O*O*O***

Debris fell about them in a spray of stone, clay and dust as the leader of the group of bandits broke the hideout apart, one clumsy swing at a time.

A large piece of it crashed into one of the bandits as they attempted to flee out of the path of the leader and the destruction he was causing.

Kagome looked back over her shoulder at the fallen man and sighed before she hurried over to his downed form. His fellow bandits not too far behind her.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she helped him up, allowing him to lean on her as she supported some of his weight, "Can you stand?"

"I want the Jewel. Give it to me!" the leader demanded drawing her attention again.

Kagome swallowed as she glanced down at the jewel that was still hung about her neck by its chain.

 _He's after the jewel_. _I wish I didn't have it._

She swallowed thickly as if to taunt her with her stupidity at discounting the old priestess' warnings. She remembered with word for word clarity Kaede's warnings that there would be more than demons after the Jewel, but humans… humans who were just, if not more evil. All for some petty ambition of another…

"Maybe, I should have listened," she muttered, unable to stop herself from wincing at the way Kyoko would no doubt scold her for being so reckless and stupid… when - if she woke up…

The small group began to move carefully around the leader's massive hulking size - the bandits sticking close to her back, unabashedly using her as a shield, "But I'll worry about that later," she decided fretfully as she was forced to run again, her steps laboured now as she pulled along the injured man with her.

She felt the swoosh of air as the leader swung the sword at them again. The hideout trembled as the leader lost his footing as he tripped over his own feet and slipped, his momentum forcing him to crash heavily into a wall.

Kagome fisted a hand around the smooth surface of the jewel. A frown darkening her brow, "That's right!" she gasped. The leader wanted the jewel, so maybe if she…

"Take him," she urged one of the bandit's as she passed the injured man to the one she'd address. The moment she was free of the encumbrance she yanked the jewel free from the chain.

She squeezed her hand around it for a moment, before she spotted a doorway that had been blocked off by the fallen debris.

With all her might she cocked back her arm and threw the jewel as hard as she could.

"Jewel! Give it to me!"

 _So much for that…_

Kagome turned back to the bandits that were all watching her waiting, "The wall," she ordered, "Push it out! All at once!"

"Got it!" the bandit's rushed over to the wall and in unison they rammed their shoulders against it, making it tremble, but otherwise it remained solid. The one that spoke turned back to Kagome sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry Boss, no good,"

"What did you just… I'm not your boss!" she exclaimed incredulous. A shadow fell over her and Kagome froze in fear, before she slowly turned around, her brown eyes wide with fear, certain that she was going to die as he drew back his arm in preparation to swing.

Kagome closed her eyes against what she knew was coming. Her hands tightly clenched together as a scream started to rise in her throat.

Kagome's eyes flew open as instead of feeling the blade piercing her flesh, instead there was a crashing sound and she saw the blade snap in two as it met the red robe over Inuyasha's arm as he was suddenly in front of her.

It wasn't who she was expecting to come to her rescue… however that didn't make her any less glad. Her lips turned up in a smile.

 _Inuyasha._ She couldn't help but think with elation as she watched Inuyasha as he used his continued momentum to land three consecutive punches to the leader forcing him to fall backwards to the ground whilst Inuyasha landed in front of her.

 ***O*O*O***

If she was asked, Kyoko how the battle started between herself and the demon intent on killing her in the forest.

She wouldn't be able to answer. It was all a blur in her memory. She'd be able to tell you that her heart was racing and that her limbs seemed to take on an adrenaline fuelled life of their own as she dodged and parried the attacks that were being levelled at her.

Sweat was beading on her brow and soaking the back of her shirt and the 'v' at that front. Her breathes were mostly even, but that was more due to her training at the dojo than lack of exertion. She had a couple of bleeding cuts, but so did the demon that was once again staring at her. It eyes now somewhat wary in their regard; obviously not having expected much of a fight from the small woman.

"What are you?" the demon growled in its nasally voice, its large sharp teeth bared in anger, "You smell like a human - but you don't feel like one," it sneered, unable to understand why a human woman gave off such a feeling of danger - especially one that didn't show any signs of being a priestess…

Kyoko scowled, her fingers twitched around the hilts of her drawn sais the pouch lying on the ground off to the side where she'd thrown it, "Just a girl," she muttered in response, buying a little time for herself as she wondered just how she was supposed to deal with this… how…

It was the question that she desperately wanted an answer to… and yet didn't… but, she needed, wanted to live…

 **"It's not that difficult - you've got your weapons. You know how to use them. I suggest the heart, or take off the head if you can manage it,"**

Kyoko swallowed thickly, she'd never had to kill anything before…

 **"Him or you?"**

 _Well, if it's a choice between me or him…_

"I choose me," she muttered just loud enough for the demon to hear.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just die already you wretched mortal!" the demon growled.

Kyoko leapt out of the way of the brash attack from the annoyed demon. She used the blunted tip of her sais' to slash back at the demon, scoring a glancing hit to the demons side with one of her duel weapons.

 _Ok, just gotta hit the heart - right, that'll be real easy…_

She dodged and parried, her feet moving faster than she ever thought they possibly could in order to avoid the demons claws… claws that looked razor sharp… she definitely didn't want to even be grazed by those any more than she already had.

She had to get closer to even have a chance of hitting the demons heart… and sais weren't the weapon of choice for beheadings…

She continued to moved using her sais' to deliver bruising blows attempting to get the demon on the defensive, whilst avoiding the demons massive hands and wide snapping jaws.

Kyoko let out a cry as she leapt backwards, stumbling over her feet as she had to avoid both claws and teeth at the same time forcing her back.

Getting close was proving to be difficult… and her ankle was now throbbing like she'd lightly sprained it…

Kyoko leapt away from the next attack, her hands tightening around her sais'. She was running out of options…

She forced herself to move again. Her eyes narrowing with determination. She had to end this soon, she wasn't sure how much longer she could force herself to continue putting any kind of pressure on her injured ankle.

It went against her training… but, she was almost completely out of options… she only had one shot - two if - if she could manage to catch the demon by surprise twice - which would be unlikely - so one chance.

She leapt out of the way again. Her eyes squinting as the demon kicked up dirt. She spun in her good heal and dodged out of the way again getting behind him. _Alright… don't miss - don't miss!_

She urged herself before she swiftly took aim and threw one of her two sais. Her breath caught in her throat as it flipped through the air towards the demon - and the blunt tip sunk into his chest…

"Oh wow - I got him," she muttered shocked as the demon roared in pain as it fell backwards. Its body heavily impacting against the earth and lay motionless.

Kyoko got up and with a slight limp made her way over to the hulking body. She curled her fingers around the hilt of her sais and tugged it free with a sickening squelch.

 **"Not bad for your first time,"** the voice muttered grudgingly.

Kyoko ignored it, she didn't want to deal with it. She just really wanted to find her sister. She cleaned off the sais and glanced about for her borrowed horse only to find that it had well and truly fled during the battle.

"Oh, now that's just great!" she grumbled sarcastically…

 ***O*O*O***

The bandits ran past the two of them, taking the chance to flee with their boss former boss downed and distracted by the new comer, "We're out of here boss!" one of them took the time to say, whilst the injured man he was supported thanked her for saving him.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Kagome exclaimed her brown eyes glittering gratefully completely ignoring the bandits as they hurried out of the crumbling hideout.

"Is it safe?" Inuyasha demanded to know as he pinned Kagome with a stare that was intense in its desire for the aforementioned object, "Where's the Jewel?"

Kagome blinked in confusion as she was plummeted back into the reality of her current situation, timely saviour or not, "Jewel?" she questioned.

Inuyasha made a sound that was full of annoyance and disbelief, "Oh no, tell me you did not just say that!" he growled, how could anyone have forgotten about something as important as the Jewel!

Kagome laughed a little uncomfortably and shuffled her feet self-consciously along the floor of the hideout whilst the bandit leader laboriously clambered back to his feet.

Inuyasha grimaced as he bit back his gag reflex and raised an arm to cover his nose in an effort to block out some of the smell that was assaulting his sensitive nose, "Eh, what is that smell? It's like rotting meat or…"

Inuyasha trailed off as the strain on the weakened strap broke, forcing the lopsided armour to fall down further revealing the bloody deep hole that the armour had been hiding and the three eyed crow that was nestled in there, controlling the man's every action.

It cawed madly at being discovered, but still not ready to give up on its' own desire for the Jewel and the power it would give it.

Kagome stared at it horrified, "What's that?" she gasped, her eyes wide at the unexpected and disturbing sight.

With reluctance Inuyasha lowered his arm, his lips curling up in a small self-assured smirk, "How much do you wanna bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made itself a bloody nest?" he stated.

"I knew there was something wrong! The bird made him a puppet," Kagome muttered trying to process the fact that such a thing was possible - something that she found easier to believe, than she would have been a couple of days ago, before she'd found out that demons were real and a Sacred Jewel had been torn from her body.

"Carrion crows don't fight on their own when there's dead bodies handy," Inuyasha sneered brashly, "They aren't so tough," he cracked the knuckles of his dominant hand and flexed his fingers, his claws glinting as he prepared to attack, "But they hell are nasty," he growled as he leapt up into the air with a propelling himself towards the dead bandit leader, his arm out stretched in front of him, before he thrust it deeply into the bloody hole to get at the bird.

In an effort to get away from the seeking claws the bird abandoned the hole, making a new one through the corpses back and flew away with an angry shriek at having been temporarily foiled by a half-demon.

The body, having been drained by the birds demonic aura disintegrated into dust before it had even finished falling through the air.

Inuyasha landed with a smug expression on his face, certain now that he'd accomplished his mission in saving the Jewel.

Kagome one the other hand eyed him incredulously, her brows knitting down in a frown, "Its getting away aren't you going after it?"

Inuyasha rotated his left shoulder, relaxing the tensed muscles, "Maybe you haven't noticed but the worlds full of monsters, you want I should go after them all?" he sneered mockingly as he shot her a withering look.

"But…" Kagome mumbled as she glanced worriedly in the direction she had tossed the Jewel moments before Inuyasha had made his appearance.

"No but," Inuyasha cut her off irritated, "You wanna start doing the fightin' be my guest," he grumbled unaware that outside the hideout the Carrion Crow had been circling around until it had laid it's greedy eyes on the Jewel. It swooped down and in a swift movement scooped it up between its beak before flapping its wings to pick up speed and altitude once again, just as Kagome and Inuyasha make their way out of the hideout.

"In the meantime," Inuyasha continued, "Where's the jew…" he cut himself off his eyes widening with disbelief, his annoyance skyrocketing as he saw the bird, his prize between its beak, "Aww! That stupid crow is making off with the jewel!" he cried before he spun on Kagome, his gaze accusing, "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome fisted her hands at her sides as she matched his glare with one of her own, refusing to back down, "What do you mean what's wrong with… go after him!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, before he reached out and clamped his hand around hers, "Come on!" he growled before he pulled them out of the remaining debris that was in their way, busting it out of his way and dragging Kagome along behind him.

"Hey!" Kagome yelped when she ran into the half-demons back when he stopped suddenly.

Inuyasha's gaze lingered on a bow and a quiver full of arrows that had been left hung over a horses saddle that had been left behind by the bandits…

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko grimaced as she trudged with a slight limp back in the direction she hoped the village was. It would match her luck of the day if she were to get turned around…

She felt battered and sore which fit, considering the battle she'd one won by the skin of her teeth. She paused in her trudging for a moment as she looked back towards the sight of her battle.

She hated that she was forced to concede and return to the village, and just hope that she didn't run into any more demons…

It was almost another physically pain to know that she hadn't found her little sister yet - that she was out there alone and possibly in danger - but she wouldn't be any use to her now. She was beaten and bruised and still bleeding from numerous cuts and scrapes…

It didn't help that she was also feeling lightheaded and unsteady on her feet. It made her wish that the horse hadn't bolted in terror on her.

Kyoko tightened her hands into fists as she turned back to the village again and forced herself to continue moving.

Kagome would be alright, she had to be - there hadn't even been any evidence that she'd been in danger… however, she couldn't shake the feeling… that Kagome wasn't exactly safe…

Kyoko swallowed thickly and looked down at her feet, but what could she do now? She wasn't even certain about what was happening to her?

She was hearing a strange voice and feeling ominous auras of some kind… auras that if she had to guess where demons…

Everything was confusing - and wrong - and she didn't understand…

Or maybe she just didn't want to…

Kyoko gulped again before she shook her head. She had to get back to the village - maybe Kagome would be back there by now.

She had been gone awhile, the demon having taken up a lot of her time.

With that thought strengthening her resolve, Kyoko got herself to move a little faster in the general direction of the village.

 ***O*O*O***

Kagome perched uneasily on Inuyasha back as he dashed after the bird, the bow and quiver clutched awkwardly in her hands as she attempted to steel her nerves.

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and shoot it!" Inuyasha demanded, swiftly losing his patience with the woman.

Kagome glared down at him. He made it sound so easy! "Shoot? You're kidding right? I've never used a bow in my life!" she exclaimed as she fumbled with the bow, almost dropping it for a moment, before she clutched it a little tighter.

"The Corpse Crow lives by eating human flesh! You think that's bad then let it swallow the jewel!" he informed her, pressing buttons that he knew would have gotten Kikyo to act - not that Kikyo would have needed to be persuaded to kill a Carrion demon.

Kagome pulled a face and then paled in the next moment as the bird swallowed the Jewel mid-flight, "It swallowed it!" she chewed her lip anxiously before nodding to help firm her resolve, "Fine! I'll try," she muttered, not sounding as certain as she'd wanted to.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, before he allowed a cruel smirk to curl up his lips knowing that the girl couldn't see it. _And after she takes out the crow - it's her turn_.

"Kikyo was a master archer, take it in one shot," he advised.

Kagome fumbled the bow and an arrow into position, knocking it against the bow with trembling fingers, "I told you my names Kagome!" she retaliated. _Still, Kikyo, give me your strength and Kyoko lend me your coordination!_

"Here it goes!" she yelled more to psyche herself up before she released the taunt string and watched as the arrow shot from the bow and soared majestically through the air… only for it to lose momentum before it came even close to hitting the bird.

Inuyasha tripped over his feet in his shock at the pathetic shot and face planted rather harshly in to the ground, leaving a skid mark along the grass.

Kagome blinked an embarrassed flush staining her cheek and a large sweat drop at the back of her head, "What the… I thought you said that Kikyo was a master archer?" she accused.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sent her a dry unimpressed look, "She was. It's you that's the klutz," he sneered.

In the air the crow elongated and contorted in a large beastlier bird as the Jewel's power took root inside of it.

Inuyasha scowled at it, "See how big it is!" he growled as he got to his feet and crutched low so that Kagome could clamber onto his back once again. This time carrying her piggyback style, hoping that it would give her more control and a steadier arm.

Inuyasha took off again the moment she was settled, his amber gaze staring intently at the fleeing crow, "Do it!" he ordered.

Kagome nodded and with a look of fierce concentration knocked back another arrow and released it, her breath hitching in her throat as she waited with anticipation for it to hit, only for it to miss worse than the first time.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt once again, this time remaining on his feet. He released his hold on Kagome and let her fall with a look of disgust on his face as he glared fiercely at her.

"Oww!" Kagome groaned.

Inyuasha pointed an accusing finger at her, "I don't care what the old lady says!" he yelled as he shook his finger at her, "YOU ARE NOT Kikyo! You got that! I am so outa here!" he snarled before he raced off after the bird once again.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome shouted after him as she stood, only to be ignored by him.

 ***O*O*O***

Down in the village several villagers are moved along the bridge going about their daily tasks, unaware of the impenitent danger as the demonic crow flew over their heads, its beady eyes searching hungrily. It dived as it picked out a target and with a fell swoop it snared a toddler away from his mother and flew off with the boy clutched in its tallens leaving behind screams and shouts as it made off with its meal.

"Somebody help!" the mother of the boy cried as she ran after the bird accompanied by the other villagers as she tried to keep up with the bird. Her horrified eyes firmly fixed on her son the bird flew higher and higher into the air…

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko made it back to the village without incident much to her relief, only to hear cries of fear and terror.

Sounds that made her heart freeze, before it was leaping in her chest and adrenaline was once again pumping through her veins.

Before she knew it, she was running - she didn't know what she could do - she was still in pain, but she had to do something! She couldn't not… and inside her, she swore she heard the voice that was haunting her snarl out some kind of challenge or maybe it was curse she couldn't be sure really, but afterwards she swore that she moved just a little bit faster.

"Inuyasha no!" Kyoko heard a familiar female voice and she turned, her blue eyes lighting with delighted relief on her younger sister as she crested the bridge, "You'll hurt the boy!"

"Back off!" the half-demon yelled back in response as he leapt towards the demon, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" his claws raked easily through the demons flesh tearing it to shreds and it and the boy it'd had in its claws fell into the river.

"My son! Shokichi!" the mother cried as she and the rest of the villagers raced towards the bank of the rapidly moving river that the boy was struggling to stay afloat in.

Kyoko pushed her legs harder, her eyes on Kagome's back as she followed after her younger sister who'd yet to notice her. The younger Higurashi focused on the boy that was desperately fighting the rapids.

With the threat well underhand Kyoko slowed a little, not sensing any real danger to her younger sister and her injuries were protesting the pace she had set, adrenaline or no. Still she kept her eyes on her younger sister as she followed her towards the bank… not sure what to expect, next.

"Where'd it go," Inuyasha said in a panic, "Where's the jewel!"

Kagome paused briefly as she neared the bank, her hands slipping off her shoes and socks in a hurried movement before she dived into the river before anyone could move to stop her.

Kyoko quickened her pace again, but wasn't overly worried - her sister out of the two of them was the stronger swimmer.

Still as she crested the bank, ignoring the villagers as they muttered and squealed excitedly… in a way that reminded her of teenage girls when they saw their crush or idol.

Above the river Inuyasha's eye twitched in irritation, "Save the Jewel stupid! The Jewel!" he demanded earning little more than a glare from her as Kagome finally reached the shore the little boy safely in her arms.

"Shokichi!" the mother cried as her little boy ran into her arms.

"Ma! I was so scared!" Shokichi waled.

Kyoko smiled as she moved her way to the front and finally caught Kagome's attention after she'd sent the half-demon a rather miffed look much to his shock.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and then relief, before she ran the short distance between them and hugged her tightly… to tightly.

"Ow, 'Ome," Kyoko muttered as her little sister squeezed her sore ribs.

Kagome pulled back, "I was so worried about… you…" the younger Higurashi frowned as she took in her sisters state, "Wh-What happened to you? And When did you wake up?" she demanded to know.

"I'll uh, I'll tell you later," Kyoko muttered as she cast a look around the bank at the villagers that were looking at them both rather curiously.

Kagome blinked, before nodding with a small frown, before she was distracted by the little boy and his mother as they approached her, "Thanks for saving me," the little boy murmured with a shy blush.

"It's ok," Kagome assured him, a hand moving to cling onto Kyoko's wrist, wanting to assure herself that the older girl was in fact still there… and not back in the hut unconscious.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed at the water and a deep frown pulled down her brow, her insides constricting in that weird way before a gasp escaped her as with a large splash the crow that had been rendered to shreds flew out of the water…

 _Impossible!_

"Knew it!" Inuyasha muttered, before he turned his gaze to Kagome, "Hey, it's getting away!" he hollered drawing her attention.

It wha… well, I guess you're off the hook for now pal," she muttered with a dark frown puckering her brow as she shot him another glare.

A gasp of terror drew the siblings gaze from to Shokichi, a gasp that soon turned to scared wails as a foot, it's talons still imbedded in the material of his kimono, refusing to release the cloth despite its bid to return to the body that was rapidly reforming.

"Oh! I know," Kagome exclaimed drawing Kyoko's gaze that turned a little curious as she approached one of the villagers, "Hey, may I borrow your bow?"

Kyoko raised a brow… since when had her cute little sister been able to wield a bow?

"Huh? Sure… It's so far," the villager murmured doubtfully, but still handed over the bow, whilst Kagome busied herself with attaching the crows foot to the length of the arrow.

"Keh, my butt she's gonna hut it," Inuyasha sneered, even as he watched her mess around with arrow, before finally beginning to line up her shot.

Kagome furrowed her brow in deep concentration, a bead of sweat running down the side of her throat, highly aware that everyone was watching her… especially her sister and Inuyasha, "I can do this, I know it!" she muttered to herself before she released the arrow and watched as it shot off through the air.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in visible understanding hit him, "I get it. She's shootin' the foot," practically ensuring that she'd hit the target.

Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise as the arrow sped in a high arc through the air, following after the birdlike a homing Pidgeon… how was that even possible? Sure there was a chance that Kagome had natural talent… but, it was following the bird to precisely…

Her eyes widened further as the arrow struck home… however, it wasn't the hit that surprised her, it was the sudden onset of bright purple light that emitted from the bird.

"Yeah!" Kagome's excited shout reached her, but Kyoko couldn't tear her eyes from the sight as the single light became many, before hundreds if not thousands of bright streaks of light shot off in many different directions…

Her stomach dropped uneasily at the sight making her swallow, vaguely she heard Kagome express some surprise and trepidation at the phenomenon…

 _This cannot be good…_

A short distance away, Kaede and Yukichi stared up at the lights.

"Priestess Kaede… those lights?!" Yukichi exclaimed as he watched with wide eyes, shocked and concerned.

"Oh aye," Kaede agreed, "And I like not the looks of it," she muttered with a concerned frown.

 ***O*O*O***

Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation as he walked with Kagome and Kyoko heading in the direction the former insisted the jewel had fallen.

His amber gaze flicked over to the girl that had been unconscious up until very recently. He hadn't thought it possible but the older girl, despite not having said much to him so far… was grating on his nerves more so than Kikyo's reincarnation.

There was just something about Kyoko that made his senses scream danger… and it was enough to make him want to snarl like a rabid animal and pounce.

His claws itched to strike, but he controlled it barely… contending himself with shooting her glares every so often.

A part of him expecting her to attack him at any moment… and he had no idea why… it was almost like she was a rival demon… but she was human! He could smell that on her… although… there was something odd in her scent… something that wasn't human… but it didn't smell like demon either…

Kyoko's fingers twitched, irritation filling her as the half-demon made a bad show of concealing his agitation and hostility towards her.

 _Ignore him… ignore him…_

Kyoko chanted to herself as her fingers twitched into fists… the sais at her waist a temptation. Kyoko released a breath and settled her gaze on Kagome. She couldn't wait to get Kagome alone… there was so much they had to talk about. What had happened to them… and perhaps the most important figuring out how to get home.

"Are you sure it fell around here?" Inuyasha demanded breaking the silence.

"Ah yeah," Kagome muttered slightly uncertain, "I mean kinda. Though I'm still kinda worried about that light…"

The rustling of the bushes to their left drew Kyoko and Inuyasha's attention and in almost the same moment the two moved…

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha growled, his claws slicing through the angrily cawing head of the crow, causing it to disintegrate. The half-demon yelped in surprise and was forced to jump back as a projectile almost pierced his hand.

His gaze landed on a sais that was imbedded in the ground. He whirled on Kyoko, his right eye twitching madly, "What are you trying to do?! Kill me?"

"I was aiming for the crow - it's not my fault you got in the way," Kyoko said with a cool shrug.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled, his finger twitching with the urge to sharpen his claws on Kyoko…

Kagome stepped over to a small pink shard that had fallen out of the crow and had so far gone unnoticed by her companions. She squatted down by it and worried her lower lip, "I hope this isn't what I think it is?" she murmured.

Inuyasha turned from Kyoko and focused his irritated gaze on Kagome, "Why? What do you think it is?"

Kagome picked up the fragment, "I think it's a shard from the jewel," she admitted with a crinkled brow.

Inuyasha's eye twitched anew, before he put his hand on his head and dug his claws into the strands of hair, his claws grazing his scalp, "Wh… What did you say?!"

 ***O*O*O***

Kyoko sat outside Kaede's hut. Her gaze turned up to the night sky, her blue eyes taking in the beauty of the stars - a sight that was hard to truly delight in the 21st century the smog covering Tokyo made such a sight almost impossible.

Her delight in seeing them, was dampened by the feeling of demons on the edge of her senses… far away and not any threat to her or her sister or those in the village… but still there. And then there was Inuyasha…

He was close by… close by and grating on her senses, not allowing her to relax completely… not with the newly acquired voice in her head muttering…

And then there was her restlessness… her minor wounds were healed and the fatigue of her body had all but drained away, leaving her restless and the desire to lash out at the closest dark presence of the demons that were scraping her senses was making it difficult to ignore.

 _"A choice you said - It doesn't really feel like a choice,"_ she received no answer, but she could have sworn that she felt it smirking and chuckling at her in an infuriating self-satisfied way.

She lowered her head so that her forehead was resting on her knees as she hugged them to her chest and allowed herself a groan of frustration.

She had a feeling that there was a lot that her new 'companion' was not telling her and its amusement at her expense was not comforting… in fact it gave her a feeling of impending doom.

 **"I wouldn't allow you to die so easily,"** it finally spoke.

 _"But you are laughing at me,"_ Kyoko accused.

"Kyo?"

She raised her head and looked at her sister's form that was illuminated by the fire that was warming Kaede's hut, "Ome," she greeted softly.

That was all the invitation her younger sister needed to plop herself down beside her, their shoulders bumping companionably.

"I'm alright Ome," Kyoko assured her with a half-hearted smile.

"Really? Cause I'm not," Kagome muttered with a shudder, a hand going to the wound on her belly.

Kyoko noticed that action and her eyes narrowed, anger searing her hotly. She swallowed the emotion down burying it, "How's your wound?"

"Healing, still a bit sore," Kagome admitted, before she shrugged, "Kaede says that it'll leave a scar," she muttered, "You're not really alright, are you Kyo?"

Kyoko's lips curved up in a slightly bitter smile at her sisters perceptiveness, "No," her voice a little more than a breath on the air, "Kaede's got no idea what happened, no explanation beyond that it was obviously meant to happen and - and the voice I hear… the being I saw for a brief moment - I'm certain it's a demon Ome… just what has this place done to us?" she sighed out.

Kagome reached out and touched her hand to her sisters arm, "We'll find a way home," she promised, "And everything will go back to the way it was," she said with determination.

Kyoko nodded her agreement, but couldn't fully believe it.

The Scared Jewel had been pulled from her baby sister's belly and then shattered across the land - and she had a demon voice in her head telling her that she needed to kill or be killed… yeah she didn't really see an easy fix for either of them.

Home still sounded nice though… in fact, she felt like she was more than just a little insane… hearing voices in one's head was a sign after all…


End file.
